09 Um Presente para Ikki
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Ikki está triste, e só seu irmão o persebe. Saori descobre, por mais q Fênix esconda de todos, ñ pode esconder de Athena. Ela resolve ajudar, e p/ isso 2 amazonas serão convocadas! Qual será sua missão!
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, minna! EStamos aqui reunidos p/ mais uma das minhas insandecidas fics!_

_Hehehe, piadas à parte... Eu fiz essa fic como presente p/ uma amiga minha, q conheço há muitos anos pela internet. Ela se chama Stella, e esse tb é o nome da personagem dela q vai participar dessa fic... E sim! Claro q eu pedi permissão p/ usar a personagem xD No Fanfiction ela tem o perfil de teteka-chan, p/ quem quiser conhecê-la, basta ir até lá q tem as fics dela tb! ^-^v_

_Bom... Nessa história vou contar qdo nossas personagens se conhecem, levando em consideração q os universos de nossas fics se encontrem =P E tb vou contar sobre uma grande missão q elas (nós) terão (teremos) de cumprir! Meu irmão é quem ñ vai gostar muito da idéia, mas vamos deixar p/ ele falar disso depois q eu postar a fic, né? se naum eu naum apresento o primeiro capítulo nunca c/ o tanto q ele vai falar na minha kbça xD_

_Então... Fic dedicada à Teteka-chan! A personagem Stella é completamente dela e espero conseguir usá-la bem e naum deixar muito diferente do q realmente é! Espero q goste da fic, Stella-chan! ^-^v  
_

_Enfim... Vamos à fic! Boa leitura a todos! Espero q gostem!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**UM PRESENTE PARA IKKI**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Capítulo I:**_

Há muito que não passava por ali, acostumara-se a sempre estar sozinho, longe de tudo e de todos, um lobo solitário, sempre sério, sempre frio, sempre forte. Mas será que seu coração queria ser tão forte assim? Será que ele queria mesmo passar o resto da vida sem chorar, sem demonstrar o que realmente sentia?

Fitou o por do sol, de um dos morros mais altos do Santuário, era uma visão deslumbrante, o colorido deixado no céu era lindo. Mas seu coração só podia se espremer em dor dentro de seu peito. Cerrava os punhos com força, sem querer deixar que aquela emoção tomasse conta de si, e baixou os olhos, tentando manter aquela aparente força, mesmo estando longe de qualquer pessoa.

O que ele sentia, afinal? Por que se contorcia em dor e saudades a cada vez que via duas pessoas juntas e felizes, de mãos dadas, sorrindo e trocando palavras de carinho, olhares de encanto? Sim... Ele queria aquele sentimento para si também, mas não estava em busca de alguém para viver aquilo com ele, e era isso que mais o machucava, mais do que qualquer luta que já travara, mais do que qualquer cicatriz de guerra que já tivera. A única pessoa com quem queria dividir tais emoções não poderia estar ao seu lado.

Mas por que estava ali se sua vida era sempre estar só? Ele sabia que deveria ficar ali por algum tempo. O Santuário estava se reerguendo novamente depois de mais batalhas. E ele também queria estar um pouco com seu irmão que tão pouco via. Mas aquilo tudo era uma tortura para si, e todos os dias ia para aquele lugar, ficar um pouco sozinho e lembrar-se dela, sentir um pouco daquela angustia que sentia precisar, pois era ela que também trazia aos seus olhos a imagem daquele belo e delicado rosto de que tanto sentia falta.

Um par de olhos entristecidos, porém, o observava sem que ele percebesse, e logo aquele vulto deixou o local, cabisbaixo, dirigindo-se a outro ponto do Santuário, onde se sentou sob uma oliveira e ali ficou a olhar para o nada. As revoltosas e longas madeixas verdes caíram ao seu lado, quase cobrindo o rosto preocupado, quando uma outra presença surgiu próxima a si. Viu apenas a barra do longo vestido de seda branca, sem vontade de erguer os olhos.

- Posso perguntar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou com voz macia.

- Está tudo bem... – respondeu distante.

Ela se abaixou, os cabelos cor de lavanda cintilavam com a luz do fim do dia, e tremiam com a leve brisa, e os olhos azuis pareciam safiras, cheios de carinho e calma.

- Shun... Não tente se esconder assim. Eu tenho os Cavaleiros como meus irmãos, principalmente os cinco que cresceram ao meu lado. Saiba que me dói vê-lo assim tão perdido e angustiado.

Ele finalmente a fitou no fundo dos olhos, esboçando um sorriso agradecido.

- Obrigado, Saori. Mas eu não queria preocupá-la. Só estou chateado...

- É por causa do seu irmão?

- Como sabe? – perguntou um tanto surpreso.

- Ora... Eu sei o que acontece em meu Santuário. E eu sei por que Ikki está sempre triste daquele jeito. Ele sente falta dela, não é?

- Sim... E estar aqui, vendo cada um de nós, tão felizes, tendo pessoas ao nosso lado que sempre amamos...

- O machuca. Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim ele fica, para estar ao seu lado, e para nos apoiar nessas épocas em que devemos nos recolocar de pé.

- Mas perto de nós ele sempre se mostra tão forte e indiferente. Só eu percebo como ele está de verdade!

- É por que você é o único que o conhece melhor, é o irmão dele. Mas eu também percebi. E decidi ajudar quanto a isso

O menino quase salta de surpresa. Como ela poderia ajudar? Como poderia curar a ferida de seu irmão? Será que isso seria mesmo possível? Os olhos cheios de surpresa e curiosidade animam a jovem deusa, mas ela resolve manter o suspense.

- Por enquanto saiba apenas que darei um jeito. Só contei porque não agüento vê-lo tão cabisbaixo. – e se afastou após desferir um sorriso carinhoso para o garoto.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Uma garota sobe apressadamente as escadas, estava quase chegando na casa de Escorpião, mas não havia, para ela, problema algum em avançar por aquele caminho em que, normalmente, um desconhecido seria morto por um dourado. Afinal, nem de longe ela era uma desconhecida. Mas a outra menina que apontava na porta da oitava casa não lhe era ainda familiar, nem ela era conhecida dessa garota. Na corrida, porém, nenhuma das duas viu a aproximação da outra, e no encontrão foram as duas para o chão. Tontas que estavam ainda da queda, ergueram-se confusas e se entreolharam com expressão desentendida.

- Quem é você? – disse a que subia, apontando o dedo para o nariz da outra.

- Eu é que pergunto! – respondeu a segunda ainda mais desentendida.

A primeira colocou as mãos na cintura num olhar de desconfiança, aproximando o nariz do da menina de forma um tanto desafiadora. Mas esta era bastante valente para encarar o desafio de qualquer um, mesmo que não soubesse o patamar de seu desafiante.

- Como assim "eu é que pergunto"? Eu já sou bem veterana por aqui, sabia?

- Pois eu nunca te vi. – disse dando de ombros.

A outra se aproximou ainda mais.

- Ah! Então você sai da casa de Milo como quem já está muito habituada à este templo, e diz que não sabe de nada.

A garota arregala os olhos, depois os estreita perigosamente, e aquela que acabara de falar cheia de confiança sente como se faíscas perigosíssimas de cosmo transbordassem daqueles orbes achocolatados. Engole em seco, pensando "quem diabos é essa menina?" E até achando que talvez devesse ter tido mais cuidado com as palavras. Quando repentinamente um alto e belo rapaz de cabelos azuis rebeldes aparece como quem não quer nada, do nada, e com um cativante sorriso nos lábios.

- Ora! Mas que reunião mais feliz é essa? Nem me chamaram para a festa de apresentações?

O olhar em chamas se volta para o escorpiniano, que repentinamente perece gelar dos pés ao último fio de cabelo. Ela quase grita.

- MILO! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Ele quase cai de costas, gaguejando na tentativa de explicar algo que achava não precisar de um pingo de explicações.

- Eu... Er... O que...? Como...?

- Explique-se, rabo torto, ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!

- Que foi que eu fiz?

- Er... – resmungou a garota na tentativa de entrar na conversa.

- Fica na sua! – cortou a outra furiosa, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

O cosmo da menina começa a crescer assustadoramente, e Milo apenas recua com olhar amedrontado, algo bem atípico do impulsivo escorpiniano. A garota que assistia a tudo arqueia uma sobrancelha, e decide não ficar mais de fora da discussão. Nem o olhar mais ameaçador daquela garota a intimidaria. Ela se coloca entre os dois, fazendo também o seu mais ameaçador olhar e cruzando os braços.

- Eu mandei você ficar na sua!

- E desde quando você manda em mim?

- Sai da minha frente que a briga é com ele!

- Ah... É... Tava esquecendo... – e virando-se para o Cavaleiro, que recua ainda mais com outro olhar retalhador. – Milo Surita Ellêniká!

Ele engasga, aquele era o pior modo que alguém poderia chamá-lo, principalmente tratando-se daquela garota em especial. Mas a outra fica ainda mais furiosa.

- COMO É? Ela sabe até o seu nome completo? Quem é ela, Milo? Responda!

- Eu posso explicar... – tentou ele.

- Milo Surita Ellêniká! – foi a vez da outra garota chamá-lo assim – Essa é a pior frase que você poderia ter escolhido.

- Ai, minha Atena, to frito...

Os olhos castanhos da segunda menina se viraram novamente para os cor de chocolate que estavam às suas costas.

- Em primeiro lugar... Vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva que vou deixar você encostar um dedinho nele. Em segundo lugar... Esse olhar de má não me mete medo. Em terceiro...

- Em terceiro digo eu! Sua carinha de má também não me espanta! Você tem idéia do que eu já enfrentei?

- Te pergunto o mesmo!

- CHEGA! – grita o rapaz já entrando em desespero

- QUIETO MILO! – respondem as duas em uníssono.

- BARREIRA!

As duas vão rapidamente ao chão. Não fora um ataque para feri-las, mas apenas para acalmar os ânimos. Ele chega diante delas, ainda mantendo-as, com o olhar finalmente sério. Ou tentando mantê-lo sério, porque não parecia estar conseguindo muito bem.

- Bem... – inicia ele.

- Você sabe muito bem que não pode me prender com isso, né? – diz uma delas.

- Nem a mim. – diz a outra sem querer ficar atrás.

- EU SEI! – ele não tinha mais muita paciência. Ou melhor, estava entrando em desespero. – Será que agora dá pra vocês duas me deixarem falar? – ele já tinha um tique nervoso em seus olhos que estava bastante evidente.

- Mas ela sabe até o seu sobrenome completo...

A garota de olhos chocolates resmungou, ao que a outra rapidamente rebateu.

- Claro que sei! É O MESMO QUE O MEU!

Milo caiu sentado, suspirando impaciente, mas um tanto aliviado, já que finalmente alguém tinha dito algo que o tiraria da enrascada. A outra garota, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos, parecendo mais surpresa do que antes. Mas exatamente nesse momento Milo desfaz a "barreira" e as duas vão de cara para o chão.

- Isso vai ter volta... – resmungam as duas com os narizes vermelhos da pancada.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Você ta de brincadeira, né, Milo? – perguntou a menina ainda surpresa.

- É claro que não. – respondeu impaciente.

- Então essa é a Amazona do Anjo Negro do Dragão Elemental, que venceu as últimas batalhas que aconteceram por aqui... – disse a outra com os olhos fechados em sinal de compreensão.

- E esta é a Amazona de Tigre Dentes de Sabre que lutou no Olimpo... – falou a primeira no mesmo tom. – Sua irmã mais nova.

- Ah! Finalmente entramos num acordo. – Milo se jogou no sofá da sala, relaxando e soltando um forte suspiro.

As duas se entreolharam, um repentino sorriso brotou dos lábios das duas e elas se abraçaram. Milo assistiu a tudo atônito, sem entender nada.

- AAAHHHH! Eu sempre quis te conhecer, Nala-chan!

- E eu queria conhecer você, Stella-chan!

- Mulheres... Mudam de humor mais rápido que as minhas agulhas atingem o alvo.

As duas terminaram suas apresentações e riram da cara de bobo do escorpiniano. Este fez uma cara de tédio gigantesca, não fazia o menor sentido, aquelas duas só podiam ser malucas. O pior é que ele adorava essa idéia. Suspirou novamente. Não tinha mesmo escapatória, ele estava cercado de duas loucas e não queria que fosse diferente.

- Ah, Milo, sua irmã é demais!

- Stella-chan também. Ela é sua namorada, Aniki? – disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Er... – Stella gaguejou com o rosto em chamas de vergonha.

Mas Milo sorriu de volta, cheio de orgulho, e deixou a menina ainda mais envergonhada com a resposta rápida e direta.

- Hai.

Repentinamente aquelas duas parecem ser amigas já há anos, sorriem, conversam, fofocam. Mas infelizmente Nala estava com um pouco de pressa naquele dia.

- Você já tem que ir, Nala-chan? – disse Stella com certo descontentamento.

- Sim... Saori me pediu para me encontrar com ela. Não sei ainda sobre o que é, mas disse que é um assunto delicado.

Milo repentinamente salta da cadeira, dando um pequeno soco na própria mão.

- É mesmo! Eu esqueci! Atena pediu para avisar que ela queria falar com a Stella também. E nesse horário...

Nala olha entediada para ele.

- Mas é um cabeça de vento mesmo...

- Completamente... – concorda Stella.

As duas então saem, indo em direção ao templo de Atena. No salão do Grande Mestre, Shion já esperava pelas duas.

- Ora... Não esperava vê-las chegarem juntas e já entrosadas.

- Boa tarde, Shion-sama. – dizem as duas com respeito.

- Boa tarde. Estão atrasadas...

- Hehehe. – Nala faz uma cara sem graça. – Tivemos um pequeno contratempo.

- Pequeno. – repete Stella, com o mesmo sorriso.

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha, um tanto desentendido, mas dá de ombros e diz que Atena as esperava em seu templo. Elas então sobem as escadas para encontrarem a Deusa.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde elas deixam o templo, voltando a descer as escadas. Shion, por sua vez, entra no templo, encontrando Saori a fitar o céu, com a mesma expressão calma e doce de sempre.

- Deu uma missão complicada às meninas, Atena. – ele sabia do que ocorria.

- Como eu lhe disse, Shion, é uma tarefa que requer a sensibilidade feminina.

- Entendo... Elas são muito fortes. Já passaram por inúmeras batalhas. Podemos contar com elas para qualquer combate. Mas essa missão é bem diferente.

- Elas são capazes de dar a vida numa batalha... Mas são ainda mais capazes de se arriscar por este sentimento tão belo chamado amor.

Shion sorri, era a mais pura verdade, ele bem sabia. Aquelas meninas pareciam se dar muito bem, o que ajudaria em muito. Ele sorri, faz a reverência e volta aos afazeres.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Taí o primeiro capítulo! Eu tentei fazer todos mais ou menos no mesmo tamanho p/ num ficá muito desigual XD Bom... Na próxima postagem veremos qual será essa estranha e diferente missão q Saori deu às meninas! Como será q ela está pensando em ajudar o Cavaleiro de Fênix? O.O_

_Bom... Seja lá como for, se for p/ ajudar um amigo eu farei td q estiver ao meu alcance! *pose de herói* E tenho certeza q Stella-chan tb ^-^_

_Shun - A... Arigatou... T_T_

_Nha, Shun... Naum precisa ficar assim. ^-^_

_Shun - Mas... É q eu... Fico tão feliz q estejam ajudando meu nii-san! T_T Arigatou... Nala e Stella-chan! T_T_

_De nadinha! *abração no Shun*_

_Bem... Agora vamos nessa! Pretendo postar um capítulo por dia, como de costume, mas ñ vou dizer até amanhã pq eu nunca sei o q pode acontecer comigo xD Então até a próxima postagem! Espero q tenham gostado do nosso primeiro capítulo! Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bom... Estou postando mais um capítulo hj pq ñ postei ontem, como tinha prometido, e espero terminar as postagens dessa fic em duas semanas! Então, vamos ao nosso segundo capítulo. Qual a nossa missão? Para onde devemos ir? Acho q algumas pessoas ñ vão gostar muito da idéia, né, Stella-chan? XD_

_Espero q estejam gostando desse comecinho =P_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Capítulo 2**_

- COMO É QUE É? – grita o escorpiniano não acreditando no que ouvira.

- Qual o problema, Milo? – Stella parece impaciente, com os punhos na cintura.

- Como qual o problema? Não acredito que Atena mandou vocês duas sozinhas para um lugar daqueles!

- Aniki... Não tem mais nada lá... – insistiu Nala.

- Mesmo assim! Não deixa de ser o lugar que é! Vocês não vão sozinhas!

- Milo... São ordens de Atena... Esqueceu?

- ... – fez uma cara emburrada que perderia para a mais mimada das crianças – Mas... Mas...

- Eu já estive lá, Milo... E voltei sã e salva. Por que não voltaria agora que não tem mais nada lá? – tornou a irmã.

- Mas Stella nunca foi! Como ela...

- Tá duvidando de mim? – disse ela inquieta.

- Não, mas...

- Aniki! Eu dou um jeito, ta? Eu cuido dela!

- E quem cuida de você?

- Ninguém merece... – disse novamente entediada.

- Sem essa. Eu vou com vocês.

- NÃO! – responderam as duas num novo uníssono.

- Por que essa rejeição? – tornou, com cara de piedade.

- Milo, a gente sabe se cuidar muito bem. – respondeu Stella sem dar importância.

- Além do mais... – completou Nala – Quem mandou foi Saori, então se conforma.

As duas dão a volta e saem, Milo está estático, não podia acreditar que tinha sido descartado de tal forma. E ver as duas meninas, Stella e sua irmã, indo para aquele lugar tenebroso sozinhas lhe corroia as entranhas. Ele estava se mordendo de raiva, mas não podia fazer nada, tinha de ficar ali esperando que as duas voltassem sãs e salvas. Tornou para dentro do templo, com olhar quase em chamas, falando consigo mesmo.

- Tem horas que me dá uma vontade incontrolável de dar uns cascudos na minha "querida" Atena...

-ooo-

- Nala-chan... – diz a garota que caminhava ao seu lado.

- Hai... – responde ela com um sorriso.

- Você não se sente mal tendo que voltar naquele lugar?

- De certa forma... As lembranças de lá são as piores da minha vida com certeza. Mas... Não tem problema. Tudo já passou, né?

- É... Tem razão... Mas passou e voltou a ser o que era antes graças à vitória de vocês no Olimpo.

- Bom... Pode até ser... Mas já que foi crédito nosso, não precisamos nos preocupar. Façamos apenas o que ficamos de fazer.

Stella olhou o céu, pensando por um instante, depois tornou para Nala.

- Acha mesmo que não há mais nada lá?

- Talvez...

- Então não tem certeza?

- Acho que não seria uma boa idéia dizer isso para o meu irmão, né?

Ela riu divertida, estava claro que em hipótese alguma seria uma boa idéia, e isso fez a outra menina rir também.

- Mas... – continuou Nala – Se aparecer alguém para atrapalhar... Dá-se um jeito.

- Com certeza. – e Stella riu desafiadoramente – De mim ninguém escapa.

Nala se divertiu com a reação da garota. Era escorpiniana, tal qual o seu irmão, os dois faziam aniversário juntos até. E as personalidades batiam bastante. Puxa... Devia sair faíscas quando os dois resolviam brigar. E esse pensamento divertiu Nala ainda mais. Mas o que estava dizendo...? Ela era igualmente impulsiva e explosiva, tanto que não conseguiu conter o comentário que saiu logo em seguida.

- Hehehe... Eu também não deixo escapar ninguém... Minhas garras terão um jeito especial de conversar se aparecerem inimigos em nosso caminho.

-ooo-

- NALA O QUE? – o grito agora era de um garoto de cabelos dourados rebeldes e olhos azuis preocupados.

- O que você ouviu, pato... Ela foi mandada por Atena para aquele lugar.

- Fazer o que?

- Eu que vou saber?

- Ela é sua irmã!

- Mas é cabeça dura como nunca vi uma pisciana ser... Acha que ela quis me contar? Nããão... Ela é foda demais para a minha ajuda...

Hyoga anda de um lado para outro, não era possível que Saori a mandasse sozinha em missão naquele lugar. Achava que não havia mais nada lá... Mas era impossível que Atena mandasse duas guerreiras tão poderosas para um lugar com certeza de ser completamente desprovido de perigos extremos.

- Eu vou para lá!

- Ah, vai, Pato? Você lá sabe em que lugar elas estão daquilo?

- E por que você não as seguiu?

- Por que... Por que... Ora, elas me deixaram aqui com a maior cara de taxo!

- Que belo Cavaleiro de ouro... – disse desafiador.

- Ta a fim de briga, projeto de picolé?

- Não ta vendo que eu to preocupado com a Nala!

- Dispenso sua preocupação com a MINHA irmã! Eu me preocupo sozinho com ela e com Stella!

- Rabo torto cabeça dura!

- Pingüim de geladeira em miniatura...

Outra pessoa entra no templo, balançando a cabeça negativamente, sem querer acreditar naquela cena tão infantil.

- Você dois querem parar com isso? Que vergonha dizer que são adultos...

Era o Cavaleiro de Aquário, que acabara de chegar e já estava sabendo de toda a história só pela guerra que se formava entre os dois. Sabia muito bem o que acontecia, Milo tinha um ciúme incontrolável de sua irmãzinha, e Hyoga queria apenas provar que era digno dela. Mas Milo não daria o braço a torcer de que estava com ciúmes bobos, e Hyoga não deixaria barato as provocações do outro.

- Vocês dois estão brigando a toa... Se bem entendi a história, a essas horas... Já é bastante tarde para querer ir atrás das duas.

- Então a gente senta e espera que dê tudo certo? – diz Hyoga impaciente.

- Nem a pau! – retruca Milo.

- Pelo amor de Atena... Vocês não conhecem as meninas? Nós treinamos Stella, Milo, eu treinei Nala. E Hyoga, você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quão forte a Nala é...

- Mas, mestre Camus...

- Será que vocês poderiam confiar nelas, por favor?

Eles ficam emburrados, abaixam as cabeças, querendo sair correndo e ir buscar as duas. Mas não há nada que possam fazer, realmente, e eles apenas se dão por vencido, ainda que muito a contra-gosto.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Entrada do mundo dos mortos, em torno, apenas escombros infindáveis do castelo q desabou há anos. Ninguém se atrevia a chegar ali, diziam ser mal assombrado, e as pessoas tinham razão de ter medo daquele lugar. Estava tudo coberto por uma espessa neblina, embora fosse dia e, mais longe dali, o sol brilhasse com intensidade, e à frente das duas garotas havia um buraco que parecia não ter fim.

- Bem... – diz Nala – Aqui é a entrada... Está preparada?

- Sempre. – respondeu.

- Então eleve seu cosmo até o último e use o oitavo sentido. Vamos acordar no mundo dos mortos, perto do rio Aqueronte. Me dê sua mão para cairmos no mesmo lugar.

- Certo. Vamos!

As duas saltam, elevando seus cosmos ao último. E repentinamente, após alguns segundos de queda, tudo desaparece, elas desmaiam e não vêem mais nada. Quando acordam, olham em volta, vendo apenas um infinito chão de pedra, encostas estéreis e nada mais. Começam então a andar e chegam num arco com as fatídicas inscrições: "Aquele que por aqui passar, deve abandonar toda a esperança"

- Que medo... – diz Stella com um pouco de ironia.

- Pois é... Nem isso segurou as esperanças dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Em frente?

- Vamos.

Chegaram então ao gigantesco rio que era atravessado pelo barqueiro, mas o local ali era completamente deserto. Não se via nada nem ninguém por perto. Nala então deixou escapar seu comentário.

- Não sei se isso aqui era mais tenebroso com aquele monte de almas desesperadas, ou vazio desse jeito... Ô lugarzinho horroroso...

- Tem razão... Eu não estava aqui daquela vez, mas imagino... – concorda Stella.

Nala olha em volta, tentando pensar em como chegar ao local em que deveria. Pensa um pouco no que Atena havia dito antes de saírem. Stella então comenta.

- Atena disse que a passagem estaria debaixo do gelo eterno, onde ninguém encontraria, só os Deuses sabem de lá... Mas mesmo que encontrasse... Seria impossível chegar a ele pois é impossível desfazer a camada de gelo

- Sim... Então vamos até lá... Vamos fazer o impossível pra variar. – e riu como de costume, com desafio.

- E onde é esse lugar?

- No inferno de gelo, claro, onde ficavam os que erguiam suas mãos contra os Deuses. No Cocytos.

- E como chegamos sem o barqueiro? Dizem que só ele conhece o rio...

- E quem disse que atravessaremos de barco?

Stella olha desentendida para Nala, que apenas sorri e começa a elevar seu cosmo de maneira absurda. Ela não consegue acreditar em tamanho poder emanando de uma só pessoa, embora soubesse que o seu era similar, aquilo ainda era surpreendente para ela. O brilho era ofuscante, o solo começa a rachar há até cinco metros de distância da amazona e uma cratera de meio metro de profundidade se abre sob seus pés. Grandes e formosas asas douradas se abrem às suas costas, os olhos se abrem, emanando um brilho dourado único da linhagem dos Deuses do Amor e da Alma. Ela volta ao chão.

- O que está esperando? Abra suas asas, anjo negro. Vamos atravessar o rio pelos ares do submundo.

- Mas... Quem ficou com as asas do anjo negro foi o Milo... Ele tomou o poder para si para eu não perder o controle. Minhas asas são pequenas, apesar do meu poder ser comparável ao seu...

- Entendo... Então me dá a sua mão que eu te levo.

Ela aceitou e as duas voaram sobre o gigantesco rio, voaram por um bom tempo, e Nala fez o possível para seguir ao máximo o rumo de que se lembrava de quando esteve por lá. E cerca de meia hora se passou nesse vôo, fazendo Nala sentir-se já cansada e entediada. Mas ela continuou firme, e logo pôde ver as encostas da outra margem.

- Nala-chan! Estamos chegando, finalmente!

- Puxa... Não via a hora... Esse rio é maior que o Amazonas...

Repentinamente, inúmeras sombras começam a cortar o ar, não se podem distinguir exatamente suas formas, mas pareciam bem grandes, e se aproximavam rapidamente.

- Mas o que diabos é aquilo? – pergunta a amazona de Tigre.

- Parecem coisas enormes! – murmura Stella – Será que o inferno não está mesmo desabitado? Mas o que são essas coisas?

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Continua...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Prontinho! Agora só amanhã, espero q estejam prontos p/ a ação ^^_

_Milo - Ação? Ação? Vcs são umas ingratas! Como puderam me deixar falando sozinho, qdo eu só estava preocupado c/ vcs? Isso ñ se faz c/ um irmão, nem c/ o namorado! É muita falta de consideração, a gnt aqui se preocupando e querendo proteger vcs e ser deixado de lado como um trapo velho e imundo!_

_Milo... Vc tá exagerando... De novo... ¬¬_

_Milo - Eu ñ sou exagerado! Estou dizendo a pura verdade!ò.ó_

_Está exagerando ¬¬ Agora dá um tempo q temos q ir nessa? Se naum ninguém aguenta ler tanta reclamação sua..._

_Milo - Pq são uns incensíveis! Ninguém entende a verdadeira preocupação de um irmão e frustração de ser deixado p/ trás como se eu fosse incapaz de protegê-las!_

_Camus - Milo, pára c/ essa palhaçada ou te ponho num esquife ¬¬_

_Milo - Pq naum tenta picolé? ò.ó_

_*Camus e Hyoga carregando Milo a força p/ fora enquanto ele se debate*_

_Milo - Me soltem, seus insensíveis! Eu sabia q vc era um insencível, Camus! E eu sabia q vc naum amava minha irmã de vdd seu progeto de pato depenado! Vcs naum me entendem! Ninguém entende os clamores do coração de um irmão preocupado! De um namorado apaixonado! ninguém entende minhas palavras!_

_Mas q maluco esse aí me saiu ¬¬ Escorpinianos... uff Bom... Aí está o segundo capítulo, espero q estejam gostando e q estejam curiosos pelos próximos! Até mais, pessoal! Comentem, onegai!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá! Desta vez naum faltei heim! Vamos postar o terceiro capítulo então. O primeiro desafio está p/ começar! Mas o q serão essas coisas...? o.o_

_Bom... Primeiro vou responder ao coment do Nando-kun ^^ - Bem, obrigada por deixar um coment, nando, eu sempre adoro eles! E o q posso dizer... Vc enrolão? Magina xD Mas naum posso dizer nada, pq naum li Fúrias de Ártemis 3 até agora! T_T Bem q eu queria, mas eu tb tô num rolo só _ E bom, eu tb sei o q é sentir solidão... uff É triste! T_T Por isso q eu resolvi ajudar u.u E naum sei sobre ser uma das mais tristes, afinal estamos em missão p/ ajudar o rapaz, naum? Acho q td tende a melhorar, espero... xD E espero q vc consiga continuar acompanhando tb! Bjinhus! ^^_

_Agora sim... Vamos à mais um capítulo. E naum estranhem por estar faltando certos seres p/ bagunçar o coreto aqui, afinal de contas, já q demos as costas e fomos pro submundo sozinhas sem aceitar ajuda de ninguém, meu irmão tah meio chateado u.u E o Camus e Hyoga tão segurando ele p/ naum vir aki dar piti de novo =P Bom... Mas vamos logo c/ esse capítulo, né? Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Nala-chan? O que é aquilo?

- Eu... Não sei. Não tinha nada parecido com isso quando estive aqui.

As sombras se aproximam um pouco, deixando suas formas mais evidentes. De um enorme corpo dinossáurico saía a cabeça de lagarto, com dentes afiados e protuberâncias parecidas com chifres, os olhos podiam brilhar vermelhos, dourados, prateados ou negros, e das costas brotava um enorme par de asas membranosas como as de um morcego, mas com escamas em lugar de pêlos. As patas tinham garras fortes e afiadas, enquanto a cauda longa parecia um poderoso chicote.

- Não acredito...! – Nala não sabia se estava mais espantada ou maravilhada – São dragões!

- Dragões? Isso é problemático.

Elas haviam parado para observar, mas as criaturas finalmente as percebem e se lançam furiosamente contra elas. Stella começou a elevar poderosamente seu cosmo, de uma forma ameaçadora, mas os monstros não pareciam se preocupar, mesmo aquilo sendo tão absurdo. Mas Nala repentinamente puxou a menina para cima, colocando-a junto de suas costas.

- Não vai querer encarar todos numa investida dessas, vai?

- O que fazemos então?

- Se segura e prepara pra luta!

Nala sorriu em desafio, os dragões se aproximaram muito rápido, ela abriu as asas com mais força e avançou.

- Você é doida? – disse Stella de olhos arregalados.

- Só percebeu agora? – brincou a outra.

Os monstros começam a lançar raios de fogo, gelo, eletricidade e energia negra de suas bocarras, deviam ser cerca de quinze deles, e a Amazona começa a fazer acrobacias pelo ar, numa incrível agilidade, desviando dos ataques. Os bichos tentam acertá-las com as patas e caudas quando elas estão entre eles, mas Nala novamente desvia de cada um com estilo. Estão do lado oposto aos agressores agora, quando Stella finalmente concerta o queixo caído.

- Que demais!

- Não pense que eu faria isso se não confiasse no seu taco, heim. E aí? Vamos para o ataque?

O cosmo da menina brilhou e ela esboçou o mesmo sorriso confiante de Nala.

- Que estamos esperando?

Avançaram novamente, e os gigantes respondem, voltando a avançar e atacar. As águas do Aqueronte começam a girar enquanto Nala continua as manobras como se fosse um caça de força aérea. Stella evoca seu poder.

- Águas do submundo, atendam ao meu chamado!

Vários redemoinhos surgem e sobem em gigantescos pilares d'água, derrubando cinco deles. Agora é Nala quem vibra.

- Incrível! Tá, minha vez.

E gira rapidamente contra dois que parecia não ter percebido. As cinco garras brilham no ar, cortando a ambos de uma só vez. Stella sorri.

- Cruel...

- Kalitzo!

Ela prendera mais três antes que a menina pudesse perceber, e desviou rapidamente dos ataques dos outros.

- Detona eles, Stella-chan!

- Demorou...

A temperatura cai, os redemoinhos explodem em cristais de gelo grandes e pontiagudos, criando uma tempestade de gelo, e os três são congelados instantaneamente, desabando no rio infernal. O cosmo do Tigre brilha na outra garota e uma poderosa rajada é liberada, destruindo rapidamente os restantes, e repentinamente o submundo parece ser novamente engolido pelo silêncio. As duas então continuam até a margem do rio, de onde seguiriam através das antigas prisões. As duas se entreolham e começam a rir.

- Que loucura! – dizia Stella – Dragões!

- Isso não é nada... Pior é a gente dando uma de bombardeio aéreo.

- Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria.

- Nem eu... Mas nos saímos bem.

Elas riram de novo, pondo-se a subir as escadas em direção ao local onde, antes, os mortos eram julgados e condenados. Nala então comenta:

- Parece que este lugar não vai estar tão vazio quanto pensei, né?

- Pelo jeito não. Também achei que isso aqui tava abandonado depois que vocês venceram Hades e os Espectros.

- Os monstros deviam estar escondidos, ou afastados. Agora que não tem mais ninguém eles se espalharam. Tipo uma colonização.

- Até parece jogo de RPG. – brincou Stella.

- Ainda bem que já temos nível épico. – respondeu Nala no mesmo tom.

Elas se aproximaram cautelosamente da primeira prisão, observando o local. Parecia que grandes sombras se esgueiravam por lá, sombras estranhas, que pareciam humanas da metade para cima, mas com a parte de baixo disforme. Elas se olharam novamente, e agora seus sorrisos eram de ironia.

- É... Parece que foi colonizado mesmo. – comenta a Amazona do Anjo Negro.

- Pois é. Não vamos passar por aqui numa boa.

- Ah... Mas se passássemos, também, ia ser muito sem graça. – animou-se.

- Então vamos colocar eles pra correr.

Nala voltou a sorrir desafiadoramente, e Stella também o fez. As duas seguiram juntas e se esgueirando escondidas entre as rochas até chegarem perto o bastante para distinguir o que eram aquelas sombras estranhas. E seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto ao se depararem com a forma daqueles seres.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

As duas olharam por entre as rochas na direção da primeira prisão, sorrindo desafiadoramente para os novos inimigos que enfrentariam. Stella então cochichou com a amiga, sem perder o tom de ironia.

- Parece que as górgonas perderam os maridos.

- Será que eles não agüentaram a feiúra delas? – Nala tirou sarro.

Eram homens da cintura para cima, com ar brutal, verdadeiras montanhas de músculos de cara barbada e olhares bravios. E para baixo tinham uma grossa cauda de serpente. Pareciam tão fortes quanto seus braços e certamente podiam atacar poderosamente com esta parte do corpo.

- E aí... Como a gente faz? Enfrenta de peito aberto?

- Ah, isso a gente faz sempre... Quer brincar de ninja?

- To gostando da idéia.

Elas combinaram os passos e se separaram, esgueirando-se por entre as pedras. Tão silenciosas são, que os monstros sequer notam suas presenças, e continuam a andar por ali calmamente. Haviam doze deles, Nala e Stella se posicionam em lugares exatamente opostos, e com gelo, criam pequenas lanças, do tamanho de agulhas de crochê, Nala então toma posição numa pedra mais alta, e observando os adversários ela chama por Stella em sua mente.

"Pronta?"

"Pronta!"

"Então... Agora!"

As agulhas são lançadas em velocidade supersônica, cravando nos pescoços de quatro deles. Eles gemem, o frio começa a percorrer seu sangue e eles não podem se mexer muito. Dos restantes, alguns vão ver o que aconteceu com eles, enquanto outros olham ao redor para tentar saber de onde vinha o ataque. Um passa pela frente de Stella, ela observa, escondida, e quando ele lhe dá as costas...

- AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Todos tornam suas atenções para lá, e Nala aproveita para se atirar sobre outro com suas garras cintilando.

- DENTES DE SABRE!

Eles estão assustados, tentam atacar as duas, dois dos seus estavam mortos e quatro feridos, um se atira contra Stella, que pisca, teleportando-se e aparecendo atrás dele. Um chute repleto de cosmo o atira longe e ela atira um raio cósmico em sua direção, terminando com ele. Nala paralisa os que tentavam se erguer após as agulhadas no pescoço com a barreira, e parte para cima dos que vinham em sua direção. E com o golpe de seu irmão derruba mais dois.

- AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Stella evoca o poder da terra e faz tudo tremer. As rochas se erguem com telecinese, tomando uma forma pontiaguda, e num comando de sua mente cravam nos quatro paralisados, que terminam por morrer.

- Hei! Deixa um pouco pra mim! – Brincou Nala partindo para cima dos últimos.

Eles tentam atacar com a cauda ou socos, mas de nada adianta. Nala desfere golpes muito rápidos e suas esquivas são ágeis. Ela se põe ao centro dos três, que confiantes se jogam sobre ela. Num rodopio, a Amazona libera o poder cortante de suas garras. Stella a vê com os braços erguidos após o ataque, e os três caírem com os corpos retalhados.

- Cruel... – diz a garota.

De repente ouvem gritos insanos que só ouviam em filmes de guerras de bárbaros ou espartanos, e uma chuva de flechas em sua direção. Stella usa seus poderes mentais para criar um campo de força pelo qual as flechas não passam. Se entreolham, e com um sorriso nos lábios elevam juntas seus cosmos, desferindo um poderoso raio contra o rochedo sobre o qual estavam os atacantes. De lá de cima, toneladas de rochas e centenas de homens serpentes despencam e são soterrados. Outro pelotão vem por baixo, correndo insanamente contra as meninas. Nala dá uma risada para Stella.

- Bater em retirada?

- Beleza. – disse a outra também entre risos.

E colocaram-se a correr o mais rápido que podiam. Elas sabiam que poderiam enfrentá-los se quisessem, mas não estavam dispostas a perder tanto tempo com isso. Nala então correu na frente, pois já conhecia o caminho, e guiou Stella até a ponte do Vale da Ventania Negra. Atravessaram-na e Nala parou, voltando-se para trás. Stella estranhou.

- Nala-chan! O que vai fazer? Achei que a gente queria ganhar tempo!

- Mas vamos! – respondeu ela rindo.

E com um poderoso soco repleto de cosmo contra a ponte, Nala a fez desabar. O abismo era muito longo para os monstros pularem de um lado para o outro, por isso eles nada podiam fazer. Stella riu, olhou para as caras cheias de raiva dos homens serpentes e mostrou-lhes a língua.

- Hahaha! Ótimo Nala-chan! Agora vamos dar o fora daqui.

Mas de repente o chão começou a tremer e um vento mais forte soprou do abismo. Elas novamente se entreolharam, e Nala concluiu.

- Acho que ainda não dá pra dar o fora...

Centenas de corvos negros e gigantescos alçavam vôo do fundo do desfiladeiro, raivosos como nunca haviam visto, nem em filmes de terror "trash" de corvos assassinos. Tinham nove olhos que brilhavam vermelhos em tom flamejante, e gritavam com os enormes bicos abertos, fazendo sons monstruosos que elas jamais haviam ouvido, graves, roucos e muito altos.

- Epa... Acho que você destruiu alguns ninhos. – Stella riu sem graça e com uma gota de suor escorrendo pela testa.

- Alguns... – respondeu a outra com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Deixa esses comigo...

Stella elevou poderosamente o seu cosmo, e até mesmo os raivosos homens serpente se assustaram com tanto poder. Esferas negras a envolvem enquanto as aves demoníacas avançam contra ela, e quando estão bem perto, ela explode em poder, e as esferas negras se transformam em raios poderosíssimos que se expandem. Os corvos são atingidos em cheio, e nada sobra deles para contar história.

- Uhuu! Mandou bem, Stella-chan! – vibra a menina.

Mas é quando um outro desses monstros aparece, emanando um poder de si que deixa os homens serpente ainda mais apreensivos, e eles dão passos atrás. O bicho devia ter cerca do tamanho de pelo menos dez dos anteriores, com certeza era o líder do bando.

- Parece que esse vale por todos os outros... – brincou Nala.

Dessa vez, ela é quem suava frio com a cena, mas não de medo. Ela reconhecia o poder daquele monstro, mas a verdade é que estava eufórica por fazer sua parte depois da demonstração de poder estupenda de Stella.

- Posso fazer as honras...? – pediu ela em tom de brincadeira.

- Manda ver. – a outra abriu caminho.

Nala explode seu cosmo, e com isso os demônios da primeira prisão se afastam ainda mais. O turbilhão de cosmo a envolve poderosamente e numa velocidade incrível, fazendo tudo em volta brilhar. O mostro desfere uma poderosa rajada de energia contra ela, mas ao se chocar com a parede cósmica de Nala, mesmo tanto poder que se comparava ao dos mais poderosos Cavaleiros de prata se desfez.

- Minha vez. – proferiu num sorriso perigoso. – TEMPESTADE DE TYGRA!

Mesmo o maior dos monstros se desfez rapidamente com tamanho poder desferido diretamente contra ele. Stella riu novamente, com a mesma gota de suor em sua testa.

- Puxa... Acho que não precisava tanto... Até os homens serpente fugiram...

- Hehe... É... Devo ter exagerado... Mas é engraçado ver as montanhas de músculo correrem em desespero.

As duas caíram na risada. Realmente eles haviam corrido como diabo da cruz ao ver o estupendo poder das garotas, deixando para trás até mesmo suas pesadas lanças. Um enorme escudo girou algumas vezes no chão em terreno agora deserto, e caiu por fim. Elas continuaram então, em direção à segunda prisão, mas lá parecia estar tudo deserto. Pelo menos um lugar por onde poderiam passar sem tantos problemas. A próxima parada seria a terceira prisão, onde os luxuriosos rolavam pedras. Mas ao que parece, por aqui não seria tão fácil passar, o chão tremeu sob seus pés como se seres enormes caminhassem ali perto.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Continua...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Mais um completo! Bem, espero q tenham gostado das primeiras lutas. Eu sei q perece fácil, mas fui atrás de monstros mitológicos p/ essa fic, embora p/ elas isso seja brincadeira de criança (só os corvos q eu tirei do anime inuyasha, naum sei se algué, lembra dos corvos demônios do segundo capítulos, acho xD) Mas enfim... Acho q o mais importante nessa fic é a amizade das duas q nasce e vai se fortalecendo c/ a missão, a diversão de ver como nossos heróis são fortes e a ajuda q darão ao Ikki (acho q é algo bem nobre =P). E tb tem as idéias q eu espero retratar bem no final da fic c/ o aparecimento de personagens realmente fodas XP Mas isso é só p/ deixá-los curiosos! XD_

_Enfim... Espero q esteja interessante conhecer esses mostros mitológicos q coloquei e colocarei! Espero q continuem lendo ^^ Bjus e até o próximo capítulo! Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo! Mais uma vez estou aki p/ postar mais um capítulo da nossa fic. Vamos aos novos montros mitológicos e seres estranhos q nossas heroinas derrubaram no submundo! Estamos apenas no começo, heim! XD_

_Espero q estejam gostando e q gostem do q vem por aí! Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Chegaram mais perto, novamente espreitando por entre as rochas. E se depararam com uma cena um tanto quanto grotesca: Gigantescos seres humanóides semi-nus, com cerca de cinco metros de altura e duas cabeçorras um tanto disformes e carecas. Eles lutavam pesadamente entre si com murros tortos que poderiam derrubar um prédio apenas com a força puramente física. Um deles caiu ensangüentado no chão, com os olhos esbugalhados e sem vida, enquanto o vencedor achegava-se numa que parecia uma fêmea, por seus seios enormes, porém sem curva alguma no corpo além dessas, e a puxou pelo braço. Outros tantos gigantes como ele caíram sobre o vencedor querendo briga.

- Que porcaria é essa? – resmungou Stella meio que sem entender.

- Parece que estão disputando a fêmea do grupo... Ao modo mais animal que tem.

- Credo. Por que fariam isso. Não tem jeito mais descente?

- Se eles são selvagens a ponto de não saber outros modos de conquista... Não.

- Onde foi que viu sobre modos de conquista, heim?

- Digamos que eu gosto de ecologia e comportamento animal. - bricou Nala.

- Sério...? – a outra riu incrédula e sem graça, talvez por que o assunto não lhe chamasse tanto a atenção. Pelo menos não em aulas formais.

Um dos gigantes então parou e começou a farejar o ar, o que deixou Nala pálida e com um sorriso nervoso. Stella estranhou, tocando seu ombro de forma interrogativa.

- Acho que não temos o mesmo cheiro deles... – não precisou que perguntasse.

O monstro foi chegando mais e mais perto. Nala pensara que poderia passar por ali desapercebida como fizera quanto a prisão era guardada por espectros, mas parecia que apenas o silêncio das duas não era suficiente contra o faro dos gigantes bicéfalos. Stella então começou a se afastar por entre as pedras, sussurrando.

- Que tal a gente afastar beeem devagarinho...?

Não deu tempo, uma mão enorme surgiu sobre a cabeça das duas e agarrou Nala. Ela quase sumia dentro dos gigantescos dedos. Stella se assustou e saltou, agarrado-se à mão do gigante.

- Nala-chan!

- Stella-chan, cuidado!

A outra também foi agarrada, pela outra mão, e levada ao meio dos gigantes, onde eram elas, agora, o novo centro das atenções. Eles resmungavam como homens das cavernas em timbre grave, rouco e lento, enquanto as duas se debatiam, pareciam falar algo sobre gostoso, ou assar. Elas se debateram mais ainda.

- HEI! Eu não sou o jantar! – gritou Stella.

- SOLTEM A GENTE, SEUS BRUTAMONTES, OU EU FATIO TODOS! – Nala berrou impaciente.

O que as segurava olhou para elas, bravo, e apertou as duas com mais força. Elas gritaram de dor. Um outro chegou perto e arrancou uma das penas douradas de Nala, fazendo-a gritar e se enfurecer.

- Ora seu retardado, como se atreve!

Mas ele parecia maravilhado com o brilho daquela minúscula pena, e nem deu importância para a histeria da menina. Ela estava vermelha de raiva, explodiu o cosmo com tanta força que o gigante abriu a manzorra e ela caiu de pé no chão, parecendo uma pedrinha bem pequena aos pés do monstro. Uma das cabeças se voltou para a mão, onde havia uma leve vermelhidão, como se tivesse pegado em uma travessa muito quente, suas feições se transformaram em algo ainda mais raivoso e ele começou a pisotear o chão na tentativa de esmagá-la.

Stella também explodiu seu cosmo enquanto Nala se desviava do pé enorme e calejado, com unhonas de mais de dez centímetros de espessura e mais nojentamente imundas que qualquer coisa que já tinham visto. Ela também foi liberada, e agora o monstrengo tentava pisotear a ambas. As duas garotas se desviavam facilmente, embora fosse ainda assustador e muito fedido estar ali embaixo. Então surgiu uma idéia... Stella mergulhou entre as pedras e pegou uma mais ou menos grande, que arremessou contra um dos outros gigantes. Nala fez o mesmo, elas começaram a atirar pedras contra vários bicéfalos enquanto desviavam do primeiro.

O plano, aparentemente, deu certo. Os gigantes começaram a se enfurecer, e ao invés de apenas assistirem ao colega tentando esmagar as duas pedrinhas andantes, começaram a tentar acertá-las também às pesadas. Acontece que seus pés eram enormes para as duas criaturinhas ágeis que se desviavam tão bem, e eles começaram a acertar uns os pés dos outros. Uma grande confusão se formou, e eles começaram a brigar entre si. A briga pela fêmea entre dois gigantes vista quando chegaram ao local não era nada comparada àquele show de aberrações. Uma montanha enorme de criaturas horrendas, imundas, fedidas e gigantes se pegando aos tapas, chutes, socos, puxões de cabelo e mais sabe-se lá o que estavam aprontando no meio daquela maçaroca. As duas se entreolharam com cara de espanto, depois se viraram para a gigantesca montanha e concentraram seus cosmos à um nível absurdamente alto. Os monstros perceberam as gigantescas energias, e pararam imediatamente a briga, olhando com caras de tapados bestas em direção das coisinhas miúdas que, agora, brilhavam intensamente. Nenhum deles teve tempo de pensar em nada.

As rajadas de energia delas veio numa velocidade inacompanhável para aqueles seres, era algo muito maior que elas, e suas bocarras se escancararam de surpresa, incredulidade e medo irracional. A luz laranja de Nala e a prateada de Stella de uniram num turbilhão e se enroscaram, atirando os feiosos longe delas. Eles estavam inconscientes, e as duas puderam continuar caminho tranquilamente. Elas se entreolharam de novo.

- Que burros... – comentou Stella com cara de "não acredito nisso".

- É... – Nala tinha o mesmo olhar embasbacados – Que nem umas portas...

Deram risadas com aquilo, e se voltaram para a saída da prisão. Os bicéfalos que não tinham entrado na briga estavam acuados e com estúpidas caras de medo, acompanhando meio que apavorados os passos das meninas. Nem pensaram na possibilidade de tentar impedi-las.

Percorreram mais alguns minutos pelo mundo dos mortos, esperando pelo que viriam a encontrar na sua próxima parada, a quarta prisão. Nala se lembrava muito bem do pântano das trevas, para onde eram mandados os condenados por levarem uma vida de ódio e onde passariam a eternidade afogando uns aos outros.

Mas quando lá chegaram, a cena era bem outra. A superfície sempre tivera aquela textura de petróleo, mas o que se revolvia sob ela não se parecia nada com condenados. Era certamente uma coisa só, muito maior que a montanha de gigantes bicéfalos que haviam visto na terceira prisão, pouco tempo atrás. Elas engoliram em seco,pensando o que diabos seria aquilo, e avançaram cautelosamente em direção ao pântano. De um jeito ou de outro, teriam de passar por ali.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Sim... Elas talvez estivessem encrencadas com o que quer que estivesse embaixo daquela gosma nojenta. Mas, pensavam, talvez fosse mais alguma coisa com muita massa e pouco cérebro. Avançaram, então, em direção à "água" que se revolvia.

- Como acha que poderemos passar pelo lago? – perguntou Stella.

- Bem... O cara que protegia esse lugar tinha uma jangada de madeira, talvez ela ainda esteja por aqui... Ou do outro lado do lago, porque os últimos a atravessarem foram Kanon com Hyoga e Shiryu desacordados...

- Como você chegou do outro lado? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Bem... Eu e Dohko pegamos outro caminho... Por cima. Tivemos que fazer um pouco de malabarismo para saltar de uma pedra a outra. Acha que devíamos voar de novo?

- Quem sabe... Ou poderíamos construir uma outra jangada...

- Não sei como, já que não tem madeira aqui embaixo. De qualquer forma, acho melhor a gente dar um jeito na coisa que tá ali embaixo...

- Tem razão. Tacamos pedras de novo? Ou podemos lançar nossos cosmos nela...

- Acho que é o jeito... Venha... Nós lançamos nossos cosmos e nos escondemos nas pedras. Quando a coisa ficar com raiva e sair, estaremos escondidas.

- Poderemos ver o que é e teremos o elemento surpresa do nosso lado.

- Isso mesmo.

Fizeram como haviam dito. Tão logo atingiram a massa amorfa que se movia na lama negra, se atiraram atrás de uma pedra e esperaram. O som da coisa emergindo foi algo grotesco, como lama entrando em ebulição e, de repente, um urro rouco e agudo ecoou tão alto que quase as deixou surdas por um instante. O mais estranho era que não parecia ser um único urro, mas vários de uma só vez, se sobrepondo uns aos outros. O som de líquido gosmento continuou, cada vez mais próximo, como se alguma coisa muito grande nadasse para a borda do pântano. E então a terra tremeu sob os pés das Amazonas, o som de coisas enormes pisando o chão de pedra se repetiu mais três vezes. Elas colocaram a cabeça para fora do esconderijo e viram um mostro gigantesco procurar por todos os lados a coisa que o atingiu. Farejando avidamente. Se apoiava em quatro patas cheias de garras enormes e mortais do tamanho de estalactites, um corpo arredondado, recoberto do que parecia couro, uma longa cauda que devia ser uma perigosa arma, muito musculosa, e nove cabeçorras, saídas de nove longos pescoços, todas com cerdas gigantescas e espinhudas no cocuruto, olhos amarelos flamejantes, com pupilas verticais e repitilianas.

- Caraca, uma Hidra? – sussurrou Nala.

- Que ótimo... Como é q a gente mata isso se não podemos cortar as cabeças?

- Vai saber... Quem sabe se não transformarmos ela em suco de hidra...

- Adoraria fazer isso.

Mas certamente que seria bem complicado fazer um suco de Hidra. Teriam de se lembrar de como ela tinha sido derrotada na era mitológica, para poderem fazer o mesmo. Ao que se lembravam, Hércules tinha matado uma Hidra mandada por Hera como um dos seus doze trabalhos, mas ele não conseguia matar o monstro porque sempre que cortava uma das cabeças outra renascia no lugar, isso se fosse só uma que reaparecesse. Isso era bizarro de se pensar... Mas enfim, se lembravam também que ele havia utilizado fogo quando cortava uma cabeça, para cicatrizar o ferimento e, assim, outra cabeça não poderia crescer ali. Era essa a solução. Mas havia ainda outro problema...

- E a cabeça imortal? – perguntou Stella, ao ouvir o plano de Nala.

Esse era o outro problema, mas não se incomodariam com isso agora, se Hércules a matara, elas, Amazonas, também poderiam.

- Bem... – disse Nala diante da pergunta que ela também se fazia. – Vamos nos preocupar com as cabeças mortais por enquanto. Eu tenho minhas garras, e você controla qualquer elemento, então...

- Você corta e eu cauterizo. Falou e disse, vamos nessa!

Foi quando o mostro chegava bem perto delas. Ele estava a poucos metros do esconderijo onde estavam, já babando ao sentir que o cheiro que buscava estava cada vez mais perto. Mas antes que pudesse por uma das cabeçorras para trás da pedra, Nala saltou rapidamente para cima da cabeça mais próxima, concentrando todo o seu cosmo e bradou:

- DENTES DE SABRE!

Antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia e reagir, o pescoço foi contado pelo meio como que por uma espada, e o sangue começou a jorrar se misturando com a gosma estranha do pântano. Stella saltou o mais rápido que conseguiu para o lado da cabeça decepada, elevando também o seu cosmo e se envolvendo em chamas.

- Toma essa! Venham, chamas sagradas!

As chamas que a envolviam avançaram na velocidade da luz contra o ferimento que já borbulhava, quase brotando em uma nova cabeça e, de repente... CABUUUUM!

Uma gigantesca explosão atirou cada um, Nala, Stella e a Hidra, para um lado, bem longe um do outro. Será que aquela coisa preta gosmenta era mesmo petróleo? Era o que as duas pensavam. De qualquer forma, não havia dúvidas de que era inflamável. Quando o monstro se ergueu, pelo menos, viram que a cauterização tinha dado certo. Não havia cabeça, apenas a base decepada de um pescoço. Repetiram o feito por mais sete vezes, tomando cuidado para não serem pegas de surpresa pelas explosões. Stella parecia estar se divertindo a beça com aquele show de fogos e, finalmente, só restava uma das cabeças.

- Bom... – disse Stella – Acho que agora não vai adiantar muita coisa a gente tentar o mesmo, né?

- É... Acho que não.

Quando disseram isso era porque já haviam tentado três vezes o mesmo artifício com a Hidra, mas o pescoço não sofrera nenhum dano como os outros. O mostro investia sobre as duas de forma feroz, era muito mais rápido que os gigantes da prisão anterior, o que deixava as escapadas muito mais difíceis. Além disso, uma única baforada que dava nas rochas quando as garotas escapavam de suas presas por um triz fazia com que o chão se desfizesse como sorvete no sol. Tinha hálito de ácido, e as meninas agradeciam muito mesmo por suas armaduras nestas horas. Stella chamou Nala para o seu lado uma hora.

- Vamos tentar o mesmo que fizemos com os gigantes!

- Mas ela é bem mais forte!

- Bem, então usemos alguma técnica... Afinal... Ela tá melecada de...

- Alguma coisa que explode... Claro!

Elevaram novamente seus cosmos às alturas, Nala ergueu os braços e deixou o turbilhão de seu cosmo laranja a envolver junto daqueles meteoritos pontiagudos como garras. Stella cobriu seu corpo também com um turbilhão de seu cosmo, mas o dela era de puro fogo, contou um, dois, três e, no já, disparou sua rajada de fogo mais poderosa do que antes, assim como Nala disparou sua técnica mais poderosa, a Tempestade de Tygra. Mais uma vez os poderes se uniram num turbilhão, a Hidra o recebeu quando fazia o seu bote, bem de frente para o perigo, para a sua morte. Uma explosão muito maior a atirou pesadamente contra a parede de pedra e as rochas enormes caíram sobre sua última cabeça e a esmagaram. Nala e Stella arquearam uma sobrancelha diante da cena.

- Olha só... Acho que foi assim que Hércules matou ela... – disse Stella

- É... Nem inconscientemente escapamos de nossa falta de criatividade...

Stella riu, Nala a acompanhou, a risada se tornou uma gostosa gargalhada. Elas deram as costas e se voltaram para o lago negro como a noite sem estrelas. Como atravessariam? Foi quando elas olharam para as cabeças monstruosas decapitadas. Voltaram os olhares uma para a outra e sorriram. Nala arrancou duas das cerdas que tinha nas cabeçorras, passando uma para Stella, e elas perceberam que aquele espinho era mais compridos que elas. Daria um bom remo. Depois, cada uma empurrou uma cabeça para o lago e viram que ela flutuava, assim como esperavam. Saltaram para cima e remaram. Por um longo tempo de silêncio, apenas quebrado pelo som estranho da água gosmenta sendo remexida pelos remos improvisados, elas remaram em direção à próxima prisão. Quando finalmente chegaram em terra firme foi que voltaram a falar.

- Ufa, até que enfim... Não agüentava mais ficar em cima dessa coisa molenga e estranha... – resmungou Stella.

- E não é só isso... – respondeu Nala – essas cabeças fediam mais que os gigantes lá atrás. Estava quase ficando intoxicada.

- Argh, nem me fale! Mais um pouco e eu desmaiava! E agora o que é que vem?

- A prisão dos túmulos em chamas, onde os infiéis queimavam eternamente em seus túmulos num fogo que não seria apagado por nada.

- Cruel... Bem... Mau posso esperar pra ver que monstro nos espera aqui.

- Nem eu.

Ambas riram, e continuaram a caminhar.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Continua...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Bom, é isso aí por hj! Só p/ comentar... Na real mitologia, a Hidra é tipo uma serpente c/ um monte de cabeças, tem versão em q tem três, sete, nove ou bem mais q isso... Eu escolhi a mais aceita/conhecida, q é a de nove. Mas nessa mitologia, como é uma serpente, naum tem pés e a cauda é só a continuação de seu corpo, e ela tb naum é tão grande, tanto q tem uma imagem do Hércules matando ela em q o mostro é mais ou menos do tamanho dele (td bem q ele era grande, mas ainda tinha estatura de humano xD). Mas eu achei legal o desenho da hidra no filme do Hércules, da Disney, q era desse jeito q eu descrevi. Então eu escolhi dar essas mudadinhas pq achei q, de aparência, ficava mais interessante, e de tamanho ficava muito mais legal e desafiador XD._

_Enfim... É isso! Amanhã postarei mais um capítulo. O q será q elas encontrarão no inferno dos túmulos em chamas? E após ele? Para q lugar irão e o q encontrarão? Bom... Espero q estejam gostando e curiosos. Até lah! Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi gente T_T Estou triste por cuasa do jogo... Mas o show tem q continuar... O Brasil perdeu, mas nossas heroínas ñ perderão! Enfim... Vamos continuar nossa saga no submundo em busca de alguma coisa estranha enterrada no inferno de gelo do Cocitos. Do q será q elas estão atrás? Q missão é essa afinal? Estamos chegando perto dos q serão adversários de vdd p/ nossas Amazonas? o.o_

_Bem... É o q veremos em breve. Vamos a mais um Capítulo! Boa leitura, pessoal!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada, e puderam ver os túmulos que ainda ferviam em chamas azuis eternas, todos abertos, mas aparentemente vazios. Stella achou que aquilo deveria ser realmente um castigo horrível, mas concordou com Nala que qualquer dos castigos dali era horrível se pensassem bem. Tentaram evitar a proximidade com as chamas, mas sempre mantendo a atenção para qualquer coisa que as pudesse atacar.

E não tardou muito para alguma coisa aparecer. De dentro de um dos túmulos uma sombra saltou na direção das garotas, era como apenas uma nuvem de fumaça, mas quando se atirou para cima delas, desviaram no mesmo instante, cada uma para um lado, e viram que aquela sombra feita de fumaça tomou forma e consistência no lugar em que havia caído, enorme e de corpo grotesco como dos gigantes bicéfalos, mas não tão grande. Devia ter uns dois metros, tinha braços longos e fortes de orangotango, dentes pontiagudos saindo para fora da boca descarnada, não tinha pele, nem carne, seus olhos eram apenas buracos, assim como o lugar onde deveria estar seu nariz. Tinha também um grosso par de chifres sobre a cabeça. Parecia o esqueleto de um Orc, mas agia como um morto vido.

- Um orc morto vivo? – estranhou Nala

Ele imediatamente se virou para ela e a atacou muito desengonçado, Stella tentou ajudar, mas outro ser desses havia saltado também de seu túmulo e caía sobre ela, obrigando-a a se esquivar rapidamente. Elas tentavam atingir os orcs com chutes e socos precisos e ágeis, mas eles não pareciam sentir muita coisa. Cambaleavam um pouco, se desmanchavam e caíam em montes de ossos. Mas logo se recompunham, em estalos agourentos como se fossem ossos de pessoas quebrando, e voltavam a atacar. Mais e mais destes saltavam de suas tumbas e vinham para cima das Amazonas, ávidos por suas energias vitais, provavelmente.

Havia agora uma enorme legião de mortos vivos bizarros em torno das duas, como um verdadeiro exército. Elas atiravam tudo de seus cosmos contra eles, mas mesmo que centenas voassem por todos os lados, novamente se recompunham e voltavam ao ataque, junto com seus outros companheiros. Se tornavam novamente fumaça e avançavam. Nala e Stella começaram a sentir que a temperatura à sua volta estava cada vez maior. Ainda não haviam percebido que os corpos flamejantes dos monstros queimavam, graças à proteção da armadura, mas agora, após tantos golpes, e com tantos deles em volta, sentiam que suas peles começavam a arder.

- Droga... Como é que a gente vence essas coisas? – perguntava Stella, já arfando.

- Eles parecem imunes aos golpes e até aos nossos cosmos... – Nala estava pensativa enquanto afastava mais uma cambada de mortos vivos que avançavam contra ela.

- Tá dizendo que nem o calor dos nossos cosmos pode atingir eles?

- Parece que é isso. – elas haviam mandado pelos ares mais umas dezenas de orcs. – É como se eles fossem imunes ao calor por causa do fogo dos túmulos em que vivem. E são imunes aos impactos porque, simplesmente, estão mortos...

- Olha até que faz sentido... Mas se são imunes ao calor porque vivem nesses túmulos, como foi que conseguiram essa imunidade pra viver neles? – mais tantos voando.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta... – muitos outros pelos ares – A não ser que... Tenham se originado desse fogo!

- Que? Isso não faz sentido!

- E desde quando monstros fazem?

- Ta... Ta certo... Explica então...

- Bom... Esses túmulos arderam por milhões de anos com as almas de infiéis, o sofrimento e as energias malignas eram terríveis. Mesmo quando os mortos foram embora por causa da queda de Hades, os túmulos continuaram a arder com essa maldade. Fogo é vida... Mas esse é fogo do mundo dos mortos, vida morta, mortos vivos...

- Cruses... Isso é horripilante, sabia?

Mais e mais orcs continuavam a voar por todos os lados enquanto Nala falava.

- Eu sei... Mas pense. Algumas energias, quando muito fortes, podem tomar uma certa forma, vida própria e até ter instintos. Parece que é o que aconteceu aqui, mas como é uma vida no mundo dos mortos e de algo tão maligno temos isso. Coisas grotescas como orcs mortos vivos...

- O que é que a gente faz então?

- Bom... Se eles são imunes a contusão não adianta bater, e se são imunes ao calor... Acho que temos de usar uma coisa contrária a isso, né?

- Temos de usar frio? Oras, isso é muita sorte, porque gelo você também controla.

- Pois é... – um sorriso desafiador brotou nos lábios de Nala.

Elas, mais uma vez, afastaram com seus cosmos os orcs que as rodeavam, desta vez com ainda mais força, de tal forma que não sobrou nenhum por perto e elas ainda teriam alguns milissegundos até eles se recomporem e voltarem ao ataque. Stella elevou seu como, mas agora com uma natureza diferente da anterior, um ar gélido a envolveu por completo, numa luz branca como neblina densa, seus punhos abertos e próximos um do outro, com a palma voltada para frente, concentravam ainda mais energia, próximos ao seu quadril. Nala também se cobriu de cosmo alvo e congelante, com as mãos acima da cabeça, os punhos unidos e cristais de gelo dançantes por todos os lados. Ela sentiu que sua companheira estava pronta e, nesse instante, quando todos os mortos vivos se lançavam doentiamente contra elas, envergou a coluna para trás e voltou, logo depois, para frente, golpeando o ar e deixando sair de seus punhos unidos uma verdadeira tempestade de gelo. Ao mesmo tempo, Stella desferiu na direção dos monstros um golpe com os punhos próximos e abertos, fazendo uma nova tormenta gélida se formar e avançar para os inimigos.

- Venha a mim, tempestade de gelo! – pronunciou com confiança.

- Trovão Aurora, Ataque! – bradou Nala ao mesmo tempo.

E finalmente sentindo que foram efetivamente atingidos, os orcs mortos vivos arreganharam os dentes em orifícios bucais enormes e grotescos, soltando um guincho agourento e estridente que fez tremer o chão do submundo. Todos foram envolvidos por uma grossa camada de gelo e explodiram em milhões de pedaços. As labaredas azuladas que saíam dos túmulos também congelaram, explodiram e desapareceram.

- Não acredito... – gaguejou Stella – A gente apagou o fogo eterno dos túmulos...

- É... A gente não tem limites mesmo. Não é a toa que os Deuses nos odeiam.

As duas se entreolharam, caíram na gargalhada e continuaram a caminhada rumo ao inferno de gelo de Cocytos.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

A temperatua caiu brutalmente, três quilômetros de caminhada foram suficientes para transformar o chão cinzento de terra pedregosa em um tapete de gelo pálido e tenebroso. Da mesma forma, a temperatura de quase quarenta graus da quinta prisão, tão quente graças aos túmulos em chamas, tornou-se bem mais insuportável que o pior dos invernos que Nala já passara na Sibéria. Não demorou muito a perceberem, porém, que não eram os únicos seres vivos ali... Ou, pelo menos, que se mexessem, porque por ali até que era bem comum se pensar em algo sem vida que pudesse te matar a dentadas ou coisa parecida. O som do que lá que estivesse caminhando por ali era como enormes agulhas batendo na superfície lisa do gelo. Nala olhou para Stella.

- Seja lá o que for, é bom nos lembrarmos que é grande e deve ser imune ao frio...

- Vamos torrar essa coisa então! – sugeriu a garota.

- É... Pode ser uma boa.

As duas avançaram, e de trás de uma imensa parede de gelo viram sair uma criatura quase do tamanho da Hydra. Tinha oito patas articuladas, corpo segmentado, uma cabeça que saia sem um pescoço desse corpo, com vários olhinhos pretos cintilantes e um enorme par de pinças que funcionavam como garras, pegando pedrinhas de gelo do tamanho das meninas pelo chão e as atirando longe quando, certamente, percebia que não seria nada nutritivo. Seu corpo se alongava para trás e se envergava para cima, em segmentos cada vez mais estreitos até findar num enorme aguilhão. Repentinamente ele olhou na direção das jovens, de baixo de seu corpo, uma estrutura estranha parecendo um pente, raspava pelo chão. As duas ficaram brancas, mas sorriram com a ironia.

- Aquela coisa na barriga dele... Ele usa para perceber movimentações no solo, por mais sutis que sejam. Acho que ele nos percebeu!

E, realmente, o aracnídeo de seis metros vinha com velocidade em sua direção.

- Adoro escorpiões... – disse Stella encenando animação.

- Pois é... Eu também... Pena que ele também vai adorar a gente.

- Na frigideira?

- Ou talvez ele faça raspadinha com a gente.

- Cruel... Acho que ele é imune às nossas agulhas também, né?

- Tenho certeza... E com um esqueleto externo desses...

- Bom... Temos que tentar, né?

A Amazona do Anjo Negro tinha razão, as duas avançaram com socos e chutes todas as técnicas de combate corpo a corpo de que dispunham foi experimentada contra o monstro. Mas como esperavam, nenhuma técnica de contusão foi o suficiente para que a coisa sentisse dor. Além disso, o animal era ágil como não se esperaria de um ser tão grande, tão rápido quanto os dragões do rio Aqueronte, ou os corvos do Vale da Ventania. Ele investia com as pinças, de um lado e de outro, juntamente com a enorme cauda que arrancava rochas imensas de gelo do chão que era liso. Da mesma forma, não se podia chegar perto de nenhuma das oito patas, pois elas estavam prontas para dar um belo coice em qualquer uma das guerreiras, lançando-as a metros de distância. As duas tinham de desviar muito rápido para não serem pegas, e ainda assim não conseguiam evitar certos arranhões. Deram o maior impulso que podiam no lombo do bicho e se afastaram o máximo que conseguiram. Aterrissaram ainda sendo observadas pelos ocelos e sentidas pela estranha estrutura abdominal. O escorpião logo voltaria a atacar, e elas já estavam arfando.

- É, Nala... Como a gente pensou... Ele tem um esqueleto bem forte ali...

- Realmente... Vai ser mais difícil do que apenas dar porrada...

- Ah... Mas suas garras podem dar um jeito. Se você conseguir cortar a carapaça...

- Se eu tentar posso acabar caindo bem nas pinças dele. Ele já está esperto. Mas se o deixarmos desestabilizado, sem saber para onde ir...

- Tá querendo arrancar na unha aquela coisa na barriga dele? – e vendo Nala assentir com um aceno de cabeça – Certo. Eu distraio ele. Manda ver, Nala!

E assim fizeram, Stella bancou a isca viva, se atirando contra o ser venenoso e dando murros pra todos os lados. Ele tentava avidamente acertá-la com suas pinças e cauda, enquanto Nala se levantou levemente do chão usando suas asas. O animal parecia confuso por não sentir a segunda movimentação, e também não conseguia vê-la, pois logo voou para sua lateral. A Amazona de Tigre deu um grande golpe de cima para baixo no chão de gelo, com suas garras, arrancando nacos tão enormes do solo quanto o monstro o fazia, o golpe ia em direção ao corpo do escorpião, que foi atirado de costas. Nala aproveitou a ocasião e lançou mais um golpe, desta vez horizontal, que decepou o "pente" de sua barriga. Stella voltara ao chão, o bicho se recuperou, sentindo dor pela primeira vez e se enfurecendo absurdamente. Ele voltou a ficar de barriga para o chão, mas agora não sabia mais para onde atacar, não tinha idéia de onde estaria seu almoço e provavelmente seus olhos não eram de muita ajuda, principalmente agora que estava desesperado de dor.

- Acho que deu certo... – disse Nala pensativa.

- Agora ele vai dar patadas, pinçadas e ferroadas pra todo lado.

- Mas teremos chances de estar do lado contrário dele.

O bicho dava golpes com todas as extremidades corpóreas possíveis, as duas tentaram dar a volta, mas tinha de ter muito cuidado para não deixar que nenhuma das oito patas, duas pinças e um enorme aguilhão venenoso as encontrasse no caminho. De repente, ele deu um giro rápido em torno de si mesmo, esguichando uma coisa esverdeada pela boca, que caía no chão, borbulhante, e derretia tudo em que encostasse.

- Cuidado!

O jato quase chegara em Stella, mas Nala pulara na frente, elevando seu cosmo e produzindo uma poderosa rajada de vento gelado que mandou tudo de volta para o bicho. Ele não se desintegrou como o resto do que tocava, claro. Com certeza, para quem tem um organismo capaz de criar um corrosivo desses, seu esqueleto externo também seria completamente resistente. Ele se chacoalhou e continuou a espernear, pinçar e açoitar com a cauda tudo em volta, assim como a vomitar aquela coisa. Gosmenta e corrosiva que, sabíamos, era mais uma artimanha dele de que deveríamos manter grande distância.

- Puxa... Valeu, Nala...

- Não esquenta.

- Aquilo é ácido?

- Dos melhores, pelo visto. Vamos... Temos que continuar o plano.

- Certo!

Elas continuaram a se aproximar aos poucos. Mais e mais perto, cada vez precisando ser mais ágeis nas esquivas, cada vez com mais coisas de que desviar. Os jatos de ácido não paravam, quase não havia mais onde pisarem. Não fossem pelos pequenos picos de gelo em volta, estariam em sérios problemas. Nala se postou num pico muito próximo, o monstro se debateu tão fortemente, que esbarrou com tudo no lugar, mas antes que tudo viesse abaixo, ela recompôs o equilíbrio e saltou em direção à coisa desesperada.

- DENTES DE SABRE!

Suas garras vincaram as costas do aracnídeo, um líquido viscoso e esbranquiçado que era seu sangue jorrou dali, e agora dava para se ver a carne estranha a pálida do bicho. Stella quase fora acertada pelo aguilhão, mas de propósito, era sua ponte para ter a visão perfeita do local que deveria acertar. Ela saltou daí para baixo e envolveu seu corpo num turbilhão de pedras e, depois num fogo tão intenso quanto o do centro da Terra. O solo em volta de si fundiu e virou lava, que ela lançou contra o ferimento aberto do escorpião. Ela pousou ao lado de Nala, que acabara de desferir seu golpe pouco antes dela, o monstro esticou todo o corpo, deu um guincho tão agudo e potente que quase as ensurdeceu, deixando-as zonzas, e seu aguilhão desceu pesadamente contra suas próprias costas. Stella agarrou a mão de Nala e a puxou para longe. Saltaram de pico em pico de gelo e pousaram bem longe, vendo a coisa de contorcer em desespero até ficar completamente imóvel.

Quando fitaram a cena estavam ofegantes e com olhar apavorado com tamanho sofrimento. Era só um animal, elas preferiam que não tivessem de matá-lo desse jeito. Mas, infelizmente, era ele ou elas, não tiveram lá muita escolha. Elas se afastaram, procurando o centro de Cocytos, a temperatura baixava cada vez mais, e a energia era cada vez mais pesada também. Nala fitou Stella por um momento.

- Obrigada, Stella. Você salvou minha vida.

- Não teria salvo se não fosse por você, né? Eu estaria morta ou muito mal se você não tivesse rechaçado o veneno.

- Bom... Eu não podia deixar barato...

- Nem eu.

Elas riram. Olharam novamente em frente, não haviam percebido que estavam se aproximando de uma funda depressão, com uma borda muito íngreme. Nala torceu o nariz.

- Credo... Até parece o Yomotsu congelado.

- Veja pelo lado positivo... Pelo menos dá pra ver o fundo...

- Tem razão. – e fitando o centro da depreção – Que luz é aquela?

Era uma luz dourada que parecia estar muito fundo no gelo. Uma energia completamente diferente emanava dali, como que um raiozinho de esperança, uma coisa cálida e alegre, algo impossível no Mundo dos Mortos de Hades.

- Será o portal? – disse Stella animada.

Ela desceu derrapando o mais rápido possível a encosta, Nala logo atrás, também muito animada. Parecia que a missão estava prestes a terminar, e muito bem, aliás...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Continua...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_É isso aĩ! Os monstros foram vencidos c/ estilo e um grande trabalho em equipe de nossas heroínas! Agora vem a parte decisiva da jornada... Será q as missão está no fim? O q será esse portal e para onde ele leva? Qual é, afinal de contas a missão dessas duas? E o q raios isso td tem a ver c/ o Ikki? XD_

_Bom... Os próximos capítulos terão de esperar um poukinho. Ñ sei se poderei estar em um computador na semana q vem, então talvez vcs tenham de aguentar o suspense por uma semana mais ou menos. Mas pretendo voltar a postar o qto antes, afinal, agora vem a parte mais legal (na minha opinião, claro) q são as idéias q quis colocar nessa fic, e os kras q vão surgir, tenham certeza, são muuuuuito fodas *-*_

_Então, espero q me desculpem por deixar sem postar por tanto tempo, e q voltem a ler qdo eu postar os próximos capítulos! E espero q estejam gostando e q estejam curiosos =P Enfim... Bjus e até a próxima! Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bom... Em primeiro lugar, EBA! Eu consegui estar no computador. Mas naum será todos os dias dessa semana, só tenho até quarta e tenho mais cinco capítulos p/ postar, então postarei dois hj, dois amanhã e o último na quarta, assim naum teremos de esperar sabe-se lá qto tempo p/ terminar de postar essa fic. E se eu tiver mais tempo depois dessa semana eu posto fic novo XD (compulsiva, eu? Magina! XP)_

_E olá mais uma vez! Bom, vamos à parte decisiva da história. Quem serão os novos inimigos a aparecerem? Inimigos, adversários? Serão eles seres ñ humanos assim como eram os monstros? Q tipo de seres serão? Quais os desafios q trarão às nossas Amazonas e pq desses desafios? o.o_

_Enfim... Vamos aos capítulos mais legais! Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Capítulo 6:**_

Chegando perto do centro da depressão aquela sensação cálida e de esperança parecia mais forte, mesmo que ainda sutil, era cada vez mais perceptível quanto mais perto chegavam do local. As duas se ajoelharam no gelo, observando a longínqua, mas ainda forte, luz dourada. Mas elas sabiam que destruir o gelo era muito difícil ali no Cocitos. Além do mais, mesmo que achassem que difícil não queria dizer impossível, ainda mais para elas, tinham a sensação de que destruir o gelo poderia danificar também o portal.

- O que a gente faz então? - pergunta Nala, mais para si mesma.

- Bom... - Stella estava pensativa – Athena disse que o portal era uma coisa que só seres com natureza divina ou angelical poderia ativar... - ela olha repentinamente para Nala – Nala-chan...?

- O que...? Não acha que...

- Oras... Você é filha de Eros e Pisque... Semideuses não poderiam tirar o selo, mas você é uma Deusa completa afinal!

- Bem... Pode até ter razão, mas eu não faço idéia de como fazer isso.

- Isso é um problema...

Nala olhava fixamente para o brilho dourado abaixo de si, tentando encontar uma saída que não os murros e pontapés para chegar àquele portal. De repente, sua visão começou a ficar turva, seus olhos dourados emitiram um leve brilho que pareceu ressonar com o que vinha lá debaixo. Stella achou estranho, mas mesmo que chamasse a amiga, ela não respondia, estava em transe, ou coisa parecida. De seu corpo começou a emanar o mesmo brilho que havia no gelo, suas asas se abriram suavemente e brilharam também, seu corpo começou a flutuar e um som de sinos e trombetas tocando suavemente começou a ecoar pelo inferno de gelo. Nala virou-se para Stella com o rosto calmo e um sorriso suave.

- O reino onde vão é guardado por quatro pilares... Quatro pilares planetares, quatro pilares elementares, quatro pilares angélicos... Foi o que minha tia disse...

- Está falando... De Athena... Nala-chan...

- Quatro seres que podem representar planetas, selos, elementos... Todas as coisas que têm quatro pontos e direções...

- Nala-chan... Não fale em códigos! O que você tem?

Mas Nala não respondia às perguntas de Stella. Ela voltou a ficar o brilho dourado através do gelo, como se seu subconsciente entendesse o que havia lá e o que tinha de fazer.

- Raphael... Michael... Gabriel... Auriel... Eu humildemente peço vossa divina presença diante desta que se intitula Deusa, mas não é nada diante daquele que tudo criou, e diante desta guerreira que comigo vêm em missão, em nome de Athena, aquela que trás a justiça aos homens.

Stella estava pasma, a voz da amiga parecia ecoar por todos os cantos do Mundo Inferior, mas era calma como nunca. Seus olhos ainda fitavam o fundo com uma convicção pacífica que chegava a ser assustadora. O brilho no fundo do gelo começou a ficar tão forte que a guerreira do Anjo Negro teve de proteger os olhos com as mãos, tudo pareceu ser consumido e desaparecer com tanta luz. Mas logo toda essa luz se acalmou, diminuiu, ainda que iluminando todo o Cocitos, era algo que dava para se enxergar os lados. Quando abriu os olhos, Stella viu Nala com um olhar surpreso, como se não soubesse como havia feito aquilo tudo. Diante dela havia um ser luminescente e imponente, de mantos mais brancos que qualquer coisa, e asas cintilantes da mesma cor. Nala se ajoelhou diante dele. Stella chegou ao seu lado, e mesmo que sem entender muito bem, fez o mesmo.

O anjo à sua frente tinha uma espada reluzente, de lâmina azulada e usava uma armadura em estilo muito antigo, com detalhes vermelhos, seus cabelos eram lisos e revoltados, curtos, mas a franja lhe caía sobre os olhos azuis muito vivos, e era muito ruivo, seus cabelos escarlates brilhavam tanto que quase pareciam fogo.

- Eu sou aquele que lidera as tropas angélicas. Sou o Arcanjo Michael. O que querem diante do portal do Éden, crianças das legiões da Terra?

- Senhor... Viemos em nome de Athena, divindade da guerra, justiça e sabedoria. Ela nos disse que fez meditações para pedir um favor à Deus, e mandou-nos para cumprir essa missão.

- Sim. Eu me lembro – Respondeu ele – Mas para conseguirem cumprir a missão terão de demonstrar que são dignas de passar por este portal. Isso pois só os bons podem ir ao Éden.

- Diga-nos o que fazer, por favor! - pediu Stella – E nós o faremos. Custe o que custar!

- Custe o que custar? Gosto quando humanos falam assim, mas só quando têm bons ideais. Erguam os rostos, guerreiras!

Elas o fizeram, o anjo sorria, era sem dúvidas o ser mais lindo que já haviam visto na vida. Era difícil fitar tanta luz e beleza. Mas ele logo voltou a falar.

- Não se atrapalhem tanto, meninas. Eu serei o primeiro a testá-las. Os humanos aprendem muito mais fácil a lutar do que a ética e moral que os faria ser boas pessoas. Mas... Nem todos aprendem a lutar o suficiente para ter coragem e força de enfrentar aquele que derrubou o próprio Lúcifer. Vocês estariam prontas para um teste desses?

A resposta de ambas é se colocar em posição de combate, com olhares agora sérios e determinados e seus cosmos queimando ao último. O chão começa a rachar com tanto poder emanado por elas. Michael sentia que elas não o subestimariam nem um pouco, e se alegra bastante com isso, tomando também uma postura de combate perfeita e seu poder faz tudo brilhar como fogo. Todo o gelo do Cocitos derrete diante de sua energia.

- Vocês me parecem bem mais valentes que a maioria dos humanos que já vi!

- Nós dissemos que faríamos o necessário a qualquer custo! - disse Stella.

- Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Athena têm uma só palavra! - completou Nala

- Gostei disso. Isso é honra. E um humano com honra já deu um belo passo para ser um humano bom o bastante para entrar no Éden. Mas vamos ver se são fortes mesmo! Faz tempo que não tenho um combate épico!

Ele dá um golpe com sua espada, aparentemente está atacando o ar, mas a energia dela se transforma numa lâmina de luz que se expande poderosamente na direção das meninas. Elas saltam cada uma para um lado, evitando o ataque que, certamente, as mataria. Avançam, então, uma de cada lado do adversário, atacando com todas as forças. Stella evoca lâminas de água em volta de seu corpo enquanto Nala se arma de suas garras de energia. Ambas atacam em conjunto, as lâminas são atiradas numa velocidade absurda e as garras cortão o ar poderosamente como uma excalibur desferindo cinco cortes de uma só vez. Michael abre suas asas, alçando vôo com um sorriso muito satisfeito e o ar deslocado atira as meninas longe.

Elas se arrastam por alguns metros, giram em torno de si e se levantam, Nala abre também suas asas e, na velocidade da luz, se atira na direção do anjo, enquanto Stella corre na mesma velocidade de volta para o centro da batalha, ainda que pelo chão. No céu, Nala evoca todo o poder de seu cosmo e o atira contra o Arcanjo, que responde na mesma altura, as rajadas laranja e vermelha se encontram e explodem, forçando os dois de volta ao chão. É quando Stella está chegando, e evocando o poder dos ventos, cria um enorme tufão que tenta engolir Michael. Ele mais uma vez corta o ar com sua espada e desfaz o redemoinho tão poderoso da guerreira. Quando Nala pousa, novamente se juntando à amiga, um brilho como o de quando foi aberto o gelo para o portal cobre todo o Mundo dos Mortos e atira as garotas à um kilômetro dali. Os raios passavam por suas carnes como navalhas tão afiadas que nenhum humano poderia compreender, rasgaram suas vestimentas como se fossem de manteiga e as deixaram completamente escoriadas. Elas bateram contra uma grande parede de rocha, cuspindo sangue e caindo quase desacordadas no chão.

- Ele... É mesmo... Muito forte... - resmungou Nala.

- Os Deuses que enfrentamos... Não são nada perto desse Anjo... - disse Stella.

Michael se aproximava do local calmamente, ele não tinha nem um arranhão, não tinha nem sido tocado, e nem sequer estava ofegante ou respirando um pouquinho mais forte que fosse. "Será que desestirão?" - pensava consigo. Mas quando chegava mais perto percebeu que as duas já estavam levantando, Nala limpava o sangue do canto da boca, e Stella não se incomodava com isso. As duas sorriram.

- Então... Vamos pro segundo Round? - perguntou Nala.

- Eu estou completamente pronta. - Stella já preparava seu cosmo intensamente.

O corpo da Amazona do Anjo negro se envolveu de vento, água, fugo e terra, relâmpagos caíam à sua volta junto com uma nevasca e seu indicador estava tensionado, com um brilho rubro em sua ponta. Nala ergueu as mãos acima da cabeça, um turbilhão de cosmo alaranjado subiu com uma intensidade absurda e meteoritos pontiagudos e cintilantes o seguiam na velocidade da luz, assim como raios vermelhos como estrelas da mesma natureza dos que sairiam do indicador de Stella, e um turbilhão de gelo também se mesclava ao alaranjado de seu cosmo. O sorriso de Michael se alargou ainda mais, e ele intensificou sua energia que parecia tomar todo o Submundo, sua espada brilhava como se o sol estivesse nela.

- Poderes capazes de derrotar os Deuses tidos como imirtais. Vocês não são mesmo humanas comuns...

Ele atacou com um corte que consumiu tudo em seu caminho, como se um verdadeiro apocalipse tivesse sido liberado, Nala baixou os braços ao mesmo tempo assim como Stella também lançou seu poder. Seus gritos não foram ouvidos nem mesmo por elas, mas seus golpes sairam tão poderosos quanto nunca. Os ataques das garotas se uniram e se chocaram com o de Michael, criando um brilho ainda mais poderoso que o anterior. Uma explosão nunca vista se alastrou por todo o antigo mundo de Hades, o cogumelo de Hiroshima parecia brincadeira de criança agora. A luz consumiu tudo.

Quando tudo se acalmou e as garotas puderam novamente abrir os olhos e ver alguma coisa, se depararam com um anjo muito sorridente, parecia realmente feliz. Um filete de sangue escorria de seu rosto, mas ele estava muito feliz. A visão das duas se tornou turva e elas despencaram, ele se aproximou, vendo que suas adversárias tentavam se erguer amis uma vez. "Muito determinadas..." Ele as tocou e suas forças se refizeram.

- O que...? - Stella estava pasma.

- Por que...? - Nala arregalou os olhos para ele, sem saber o que estava fazendo.

- Vocês duas se mostraram diferentes de qualquer humano que eu já tenha visto. Vocês lutaram com afinco e com todas as suas forças, e ainda assim, em suas energias, eu não conseguia sentir violência. Apenas força de vontade e ideais positivos, apenas vontade de fazer algo bom mais uma vez. Não vejo humanos assim há séculos.

- Ora... É só ir no Santuário que vai achar um monte! - Nala abriu um sorriso.

- Isso mesmo. - concordou Stella – Claro que tem umas exceções, mas a maioria lá só quer fazer o que é certo.

- Fico feliz de saber que existem pessoas assim. Fico feliz de ver pessoas boas chegando ao Edén, mas fico ainda mais feliz de ver que humanos podem conseguir tamanho poder e determinação, mesmo diante de um anjo, e lutar com todas as forças para querer fazer o bem a alguém. Nenhum humano conseguiria me tocar, mas vocês conseguiram me ferir. Fico muito feliz por nossa luta, crianças!

- Quer dizer que estamos aprovadas? - Stella quase saltou de felicidade.

- Na primeira fase. - riu o anjo – Ainda há mais que provar além de força de vontade e boas intenções!

- Então o que estamos esperando? - Nala andou um pouco – Vamos até nosso próximo desafio!

Stella aceitou de pronto. "Gostei dessas humanas. Que corações quentes elas têm, como se o fogo realmente as impulsionasse sempre à frente. E uma alegria de viver... Tenho certeza que não terão problemas em passar"

- Até mais, Michael-sama! - gritou Stella de longe.

- Muito obrigada por tudo, Michael-sama! - Emendou Nala acenando.

O anjo acenou feliz de volta, e desapareceu num clarão de luz.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Continua...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Sim! Nossos adversários naum são inimigos, mas anjos! Temos, agora, de provar q somos dignas de entrar no paraíso do Éden mesmo em vida, ou seja, temos de provar q somos boas pessoas. Cada um nos dará seu próprio teste p/ saber se estamos aptas a cumprir essa missão. Era de se esperar q o comandante das tropas angélicas, aquele q derrubou o próprio coisa ruim e o mandou p/ as profundezas da terra (onde está toda essa história em saint seiya? O filme do Lúcifer naum vale pq foi tosco! XD) nos desafiasse c/ um combate, mas será q os outros três tb serão assim? Ñ é bem a cara deles, mas vcs os conhecerão nos próximos capítulos p/ concordarem comigo =P_

_E agora, quem serão os próximos anjos? O q representam? Quais serão seus testes e como Nala e Stella se sairão? Vamos ao próximo capítulo de hj p/ ver mais um desses angélicos desafios! o.o_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bem, Como eu havia dito, são dois hj! Então vamos ao segundo. Como já fiz as apresentações no capítulo anterior, naum tenho muito o q dizer agora. Entãol, sem mais delongas, vamos conhecer o segundo anjo q nos trará seus desafios p/ testar nosso merecimento de pisar no paraíso ainda em vida!_

_Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Estavam voltando para perto do local do portal quando um novo clarão passou pela frente das duas. Era um segundo anjo, belíssimo como o primeiro, mas muito mais sério. Seus olhos eram prateados, os cabelos eram dourados e lisos, até metade das costas, usava uma longa toga branca com símbolos bordados em ouro nas barras e segurava um grande cajado cheio de detalhes entalhados numa madeira levemente prateada e encrustada de cristais coloridos. Seu olhar era sério e profundo.

- Vejo que passaram pelo seu primeiro teste...

As garotas se ajoelharam novamente, mas o novo anjo logo as mandou se erguerem. Nala fitou atentamente os olhos prateados daquele ser, sentia-se calma ao olhar para ele, pois lhe lembrava alguma coisa. Ou melhor, lhe lembravam alguém.

- Seu olhar... Se parece com o de mestre Camus... - ela disse.

- Eu sou Rapahel, o anjo da cura. Eu serei o segundo a testá-las. E devo dizer que é preciso ter um mínimo de intelecto para que eu aceite sua entrada no Eden.

- Realmente... - diz Stella um pouco abobalhada – ele é bem do tipo do Camus...

- E o que devemos fazer, Raphael-sama? Não somos médicas nem nada, então...

- O que os humanos mais sabem fazer é lutar. A disputa é um instinto muito antigo e natural. Mas após saber lutar, eles tem de dar mais um passo em direção à divindade. Para ser um bom homem, deve haver compreensão, e para isso é preciso intelecto.

- Como dizia platão... Quem tem sabedoria será justo. - disse Stella pensativa.

- Exato. - respondeu o anjo.

- E qual é o teste, então? - perguntou Nala.

Raphael montrou à elas o buraco no extinto gelo, agora solo batido, que levava ao portal. Havia uma parede transparente em volta que impedia a passagem e, nela, brilhavam dois símbolos. O de cima era mais simples, em forma de quadrado, com linhas retas no meio e círculos no meios dessas linhas. O segundo era bem mais complexo, um círculo com vários símbolos no centro, alguns mais retilíneos, outros mais curvos, e símbolos menores e parecendo uma escrita estranha nas bordas. Raphael explicou.

- O que vocês estão vendo é uma barreira de energia. Ela irá impedir qualquer um que não eu de atravessá-la em direção ao portal. O que a mantem são esses dois símbolos. Se vocês não decifrarem o que são esses símbolos eu não as deixarei passar. E além disso, eu vou lhes perguntar... O que vocês fariam deles se os pudessem usar? Se suas respostas não parecerem dignas de alguém bom, não poderei tirar os símbolos.

- Arg... Essa vai ser difícil, Nala-chan... - Stella parecia preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, Stella-chan. É só usar a cabeça. Além disso, sempre adorei símbolos! Vamos tentar!

- Certo! - respondeu a amiga, mais confiante.

As duas sentaram diante da barreira, observando os símbolos. Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, estavam já ficando inquietas quando uma coisa ocorreu à Stella.

- Nala-chan... Não parecem letras ali nas bordas?

- É... Acho que sim... - ela se concentrou – Eu já vi essas letras em algum lugar...

- Eu também. SE me lembro bem, foi em algum desenho dos livros de catequese, quando eu era criança.

- Catequese? Hum... Já sei! Bíblia? Quem eram os antigos que a escreveram?

- Não eram hebreus?

- Isso mesmo! Então isso deve ser hebraico! São coisas que estão escritas. Mas eu não conheço nada de hebraico, então não sei o que é...

Raphael as observava, e deu um leve sorriso.

- Hebraico? - pensou Stella – E se fosse... Sei lá... Selos?

- Selos? Verdade! Isso é bem possível... Eu já vi em livros do mestre Camus. Ele tem livros de todos os tipos, e um dia eu vi livros sobre selos... Anjos e planetas têm selos!

- Anjos e planetas? O que uma coisa tem a ver com outra?

- Tem a ver que parece que todos os seres e astros importantes no universo tem seus selos, aquilo que os representa de forma simbólica...

- Para fazer os outros seres poderem se comunicar com eles mesmo se não conhecerem sua linguagem?

- Acho que sim. E eu lembro que os selos dos planetas eram mais simples e os dos anjos mais complexos e em círculos...

- Então temos um de cada! - Stella estava empolgada, mas Nala não ficava atrás.

- Certo! E como estamos num teste de Raphael-sama... Eu chuto que este éo selo dele! - apontando para o selo em círculo.

- E esse de cima? Tem algum planeta que tenha a com Raphael-sama?

- Eu vi nesse livro que todo planeta é regido por um anjo...

- Então deve ser o selo do planeta regido por Raphael-sama! Que deve ser...

- Aiaiai... Vamos ver... Cada planeta tem a ver com um Deus Grego...

- Zeus é Júpiter, Hades é Plutão, Poseidon é Netuno, Afrodite é Vênus, Hermes é mercúrio, Ares é Marte, e não sei quem é Saturno e Urano é o próprio... Urano... Então...

- Desses aí... Acho que parece mais o Hermes... - copncluiu Nala.

- Mensageiro... Tem a ver com o ar... E Hermes também é muito inteligente, tanto que eu ouvi dizer que ele tem a ver com a magia, e magos tinha que estudar muito. Raphael-sama também tem a ver com inteligência, então... Além disso, Hermes també tem um cajado, não tem? Você disse que Shiryu lutou com ele no Olimpo e ele tinha.

- Sim. O de cima é o selo de Mercúrio, e o de baixo é o de Raphael-sama!

Elas se viraram para Raphael com olhares esperançosos, ele abriu um sorriso, ainda que muito sutil, e bateu palmas educadas para elas. Então ele se aproximou da barreira e a tocou com seu cajado no símbolo de Mercúrio, que brilhou fortemente e desapareceu.

- Muito bem, meninas... Seu raciocínio foi muito bom, vejo que aprenderam a ser mais do que apenas pessoas que sabem lutar bem e com afinco. Eu não sou só o anjo da cura, sou também conhecido como anjo da magia.

Elas sorriram. O Anjo voltou a ter sua expressão séria de antes e continuou.

- Bem... Agora a pergunta que disse que lhes faria... Se pudessem usar um símbolo de poder desses... O que fariam dele? Lembrem-se que sou um anjo. Se mentirem, eu saberei, então terão de responder com a maior sinceridade de seus corações.

- Bem... Eu não sei pra que ele serve. Então não faço idéia... - disse Stella.

- Eu acho que estou na mesma...

- Mas se a gente pudesse descobrir... Quer dizer... Deve ser um poder mágico muito poderoso... E se é do Raphael-sama, deve estar ligado com cura...

- É verdade – respondeu Nala, vendo que a amiga tinha total razão – Então deveríamos usar para curar alguém que precisasse muito. Mas acho que tínhamos que ter muito cuidado, porque dizem que quem pode curar também sabe matar... Então tínhamos que saber muito bem como fazer antes de tentar, ou poderíamos fazer uma burrada e matar alguém sem querer...

- É verdade... E também... Não poderíamos usar pra qualquer coisa. Quer dizer... Quando chega a hora de alguém morrer, não podemos querer mudar a coisa, porque ainda somos humanos e essa coisa de morte é uma lei universal. Depois que uma alma se vai através do abismo da morte não tem mais volta.

- A não ser por permissão divina... - completa Nala pensativa.

- No fim... Tinha de ser uma necessidade muito grande e especial para usá-lo e ainda teríamos de pedir sua permissão, né, Raphael-sama?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- E tem mais uma coisa... - pensou Nala – Se a pessoa continuasse viva sendo que seu tempo já acabou, e sem uma permissão, a vida dela não teria mais uma missão, porque é para isso que viemos à Terra, para cumprir uma missão que escolhemos para aprender a ser cada vez melhores. E se essa pessoa não tem mais uma missão, será uma vida vazia.

- Quer dizer que não será bom para ela, no fim das contas, né? - diz Stella – Mesmo que ela não perceba isso... Estará se ferindo e perdendo o que poderia estar aprendendo no outro mundo também...

- Estou impressionado. - disse o anjo finalmente. - Vocês não só quiseram ser boazinhas... Ainda pensaram racionalmente. Pensaram em todos os prós e contras e no que realmente é bom ou não para alguém. É difícil um humano pensar que, às vezes, é melhor deixar seu irmão ir, pois estão muito apegados à vida e à matéria, mas vocês mostraram que além de boas intenções, estão acima disso, e podem pensar com razão antes de agir.

- Mas se é assim... - interfere Nala – Por que os Cavaleiros puderam voltar? Até mesmo eu... E por que essa pessoa que viemos buscar...

Stella ficou quieta, a curiosidade a tomou, ela não podia esperar para ter a resposta.

- Os Cavaleiros ainda podem ser úteis à Terra. Vocês mesmas viram o quão mais e mais inimigos gananciosos sempre aparecem. Seria realmente melhor que não estivessem tão desfalcados de aliados. Até porque eles ainda podem aprender muito com essa vida, e isso tudo também vale para você. Quanto à pessoa em questão... Ela também merece viver com quem ama e aprender o lado bom da vida, que ela não conheceu, já que foi tão boa. Esse a quem ela ama também merece o mesmo, e um deve dar forças ao outro. Poderão aprender muito juntos e é por isso que a missão foi aceita, mesmo que com a condição de vocês passarem nos testes. Agora... Acho que é hora de continuarem sua jornada.

Ele toca o outro selo, que se desfaz num brilho ainda maior, junto com o resto da barreira, que cai como um milhão de estrelas se esvaindo para o infinito. Lá embaixo está o portal, as duas se dão as mãos para pular, mas antes, se viram para Raphael.

- Obrigada pelas respostas... - diz Stella, com um sorriso muito feliz. Se não fosse permitido aos Cavaleiros uma segunda vida, ela nunca teria treinado com eles, não teria conhecido pessoas tão maravilhosas... E não teria conhecido Milo...

- Obrigada pelo teste também! Aprendemos muito! Até a próxima, Raphael-sama!

Apenas acena com a cabeça e com seu sorriso sutil e olhos profundos, lembrando à Nala, mais uma vez, o quanto ele se parece com seu mestre. Ela havia adordo conhecer aqueles dois anjos. Eles eram, realmente, incríveis. Mas agora, quem seria o próximo?

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Continua...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Bom... A única coisa q tenho a explicar desse capítulo é... No ocultismo, Raphael é conhecido como o anjo q originou a magia e criou todos os símbolos mágicos, por isso q eu coloquei esse tipo de coisa na parte dele =P_

_Outra coisa é q ele é o anjo do elemento ar, e ar no ocultismo e exoterismo, é ligado à mente, razão, conhecimento, pensamentos. Por isso q eu puz ele como um, sábio, e tb por isso q ele fez um teste teórico e naum físico ^^_

_Enfim... O próximo é só amanhã! Qual será nosso terceiro desafiante, e qual será seu desafio? Vamos esperar pra ver! Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_


	8. Chapter 8

_Muito bem! Agora vamos aos outros dois desafiantes! Neste primeiro capítulo, será Gabriel? Ou Auriel? Eu sei q a grande maioria das pessoas naum conhece Auriel, mas naum se preocupem, ele exixte sim! XD É só procurar por aí q vão achar imagens e artigos falando sobre ele. E se querem saber, eu o acho fantáticamente assustador XD_

_Mas enfim... Vamos ao nosso antepenúltimo capítulo, mais um desafio dos anjos! Boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

As duas se deram as mãos, fitaram um fundo luminescente da cratera aberta no chão e, sem pensar duas vezes, saltaram. Elas acharam que a queda seria dolorida, pois era bem fundo, mas quando chegaram perto do chão, foi como se a luz as fizesse flutuar por poucos segundos, e elas pousaram suavemente num chão de mármore branco. Era tudo muito claro, cerca de cem metros adiante, estava o portal, com colunas enormes e prateadas, esculpidas com ramos e folhas. No alto, também prateada, uma enorme pedra com anjos em alto relevo, e uma grande escadaria no fim da qual havia um trono com um brilho gigantesco. Mesmo que fosse só uma escultura na pedra, dava para sentir um enorme poder vindo dali. Este portal era fechado por uma enorme e pesada porta de madeira muito brilhante, perecendo uma porta de castelo. Seus entalhes eram de estrelas e planetas. E bem mais perto de nós havia uma mesa, não muito grande, de mármore branco, com uma grande e confortável poltrona do lado oposto ao nosso, feita de madeira nobre e estofada com almofadas bordadas em ouro. Do nosso lado haviam duas cadeiras menos luxuosas, mas também de madeira nobre e estofado confortável. Um gigantesco livro estava sobre a mesa.

Ao lado dela apareceu o terceiro anjo, alto, esbelto, de vestes de ceda cinzenta e cabelos nos joelhos, muito pretos e olhos dourados, suas asas eram muito brilhantes, mas estavam confortavelmente fechadas às suas costas e ele colocou sua espada sobre a mesa cuidadosamente. Era grande, daquelas que se segura em duas mãos, com inscrições em hebraico na bainha de tom quase negro. Ele era ainda mais sério que Raphael, emanava uma aura de respeito muito grande. Ele olhou para nós e nos indicou os acentos, ao que logo aceitamos, pois parecia impossível negar qualquer coisa que ele nos indicasse a fazer. Ele se sentou logo em senguida e abriu o enorme livro, passando o dedo por suas páginas como se procurasse algo. Certamente nossos nomes e o que andávamos fazendo na Terra.

- Meu nome é Auriel – disse, ainda olhando para o livro – Serei eu que as julgarei quanto aos seus atos na Terra.

- Er... - Stella tentou interferir, ele apenas levantou os olhos, fazendo-a gelar – É que a gente ainda não morreu, sabe...

- Mas ainda precisam provar que são dignas de entrar no Éden para cumprir sua missão. - respondeu como uma flecha que atravessa o alvo, mostrando que sabia exatamente quem éramos e porque estávamos ali.

- Ah! - ela disse, tentando um sorriso sem graça – Claro! Manda ver...

Ele voltou a fitar o livro, Nala e Stella pareciam extremamente anciosas, suavam só de esperar o Anjo se pronunciar novamente. A espada ao lado das duas parecia extremamente ameaçadora, mesmo que embainhada, parecia arder como uma estrela muito quente. Finalmente ele pousou o livro aberto sobre a mesa e as olhou novamente, seu olhar parecia capaz de perfurar qualquer um e encontrar qualquer resquício de mentira ou tentativa de fazer algo que não fosse tido como correto.

- Bem... Senhoritas Stella e Nala. Guerreiras de Athena, classe bronze, mas com poderes tão fantásticos que são capazes de destruir a existência de Deuses, mesmo que isso seja tido como impossível. Vocês gostam de quebrar tabus, não?

Elas engoliram em seco. Aquilo sempre lhes fora motivo de orgulho, mas aquele anjo falando em tal assunto desta forma estava sendo completamente constrangedor.

- Aliás... Uma de vocês é a reencarnação de um desses seres chamados divinos... Estou certo, não, Nala? Ou deveria dizer... Ariná?

- Bem... Tecnicamente... - Nala disse com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos ver suas vidas... Lutas, lutas, lutas. Mortes, mortes e mais mortes... Vocês derramaram uma boa quantidade de sangue não concordam?

- Isso... Teve um motivo... - Stella recebeu todo o impacto daquele olhar – Quer dizer... Não que seja correto matar... Não gostamos de ter que fazer aquilo, mas...

- Mas ainda assim treinam por toda a vida para fazê-lo.

- Não é verdade! - Nala se exalta. Mesmo o olhar perfurante dele, gelando seu coração e fazendo suas pernas tremerem não a fazem parar – Nós não treinamos para matar! Treinamos para salvar! Muitas vezes pedimos para nossos inimigos desistirem de tentar fazer mau às pessoas inocentes da Terra, mas eles nunca voltam atrás!

- Isso mesmo! - Stella responde à altura – Nossos corações se despedaçam a cada vida tirada, mas eles nos matariam se não continuássemos a lutar. E se nos matassem...Se os Cavaleiros de Athena desaparecessem por não quererem lutar... Então todas as pessoas inocentes no mundo estariam mortas agora, ou escravizadas!

- Ou os dois, no caso de Hades!

- Então vocês acham que isso justifica. Se acham superiores aos outros humanos para decidirem seus destinos?

- Isso não é verdade! - Stella se exalta novamente – Não nos achamos superiores em nada. Apenas peças necessárias para que as pessoas possam continuar suas vidas em paz. Nós aceitamos o destino de lutar por elas! Temos um compromisso, mesmo que isso custe desistir de nossa eternidade num lugar bom! Se não fosse por nós o mundo que Deus criou com tanto amor não existiria mais.

- Ah... Então querem preservar isso... Mas e a poluição? E a destruição dos outros seres vivos que esses supostos humanos inocentes causam?

- Temos o livre arbítrio. - Nala agora estava calma. Os olhos de Auriel pareceram tremer um pouco, numa pequena felicidade, – Nos responsabilizamos por nossos próprios atos, escolhemos nosso caminho e destino e atraímos para nós mesmos as consequencias disso, sejam boas ou más. Nós escolhemos proteger as pessoas, porque, embora estejam destruindo a natureza, ainda tem potencial para consertar. Faz parte de sua evolução intelectual e espiritual compreender isso, e evoluir tecnologicamente será um passo para criar coisas que restaurem o equilíbrio natural. Se deixarmos os ditos Deuses destruírem tudo e todos, eles terão parado no tempo, não terão mais a possibilidade de aprender com seus erros na próxima vida, e assim tudo estará acabado para as pessoas, os humanos nunca chegarão a entender, e é cruel e contra as leis do universo barrar esse aprendizado.

- Você concorda com isso, senhorita Stella? - ele pergunta à outra guerreira.

- Claro que sim! Nós tomamos nossas atitudes para garantir que o equilíbrio possa continuar. Não podemos deixar que o mundo seja destruído, mesmo que isso nos deixe feridos por dentro por ter de tirar vidas que, muitas vezes, nem eram más. Muitas vezes tivemos de lutar com pessoas que só estavam sendo enganadas, ou que estavam tão desesperadas com as coisas ruins que não viam outra saída se não a destruição. Algumas tinham essa utopia tão encalacrada que acreditavam que criariam um novo paraíso, sem perceber que isso é impossível! Os outros espíritos também tem direito de tentar serem melhores! Mas ainda assim eram pessoas boas, no fundo, e matá-las machuca ainda mais!

- Matar sempre machuca. Porque também estamos indo contra a ordem natural do universo, estamos quebrando uma corda antes da hora e isso é horrível, até mesmo para o aprendizado de quem morre. Isso nos fere demais, mas quando tomamos nossa decisão, temos de ser firmes nela. Temos de ir em frente.

Auriel pousou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e curvou os antebraços para cima, entrelaçando os dedos das duas mãos. Por trás, fitou de Nala para Stella, e dela de volta, seu olhar mais e mais profundo a cada olhada, mais e mais gélido e capaz de ver o mais profundo de nossas mentes e corações. Nada poderia escapar àquele olhar, elas voltaram a suar frio, mas mantiveram a calma com todas as suas forças, sustentando determinadamente o olhar do anjo, com uma seriedade e certeza que elas mesmas nunca tinham demonstrado antes. Ele descruzou os dedos e levantou, finalmente sorrindo para elas.

- Sabe... Acho que vocês têm bons argumentos. Sabem que fazem coisas erradas, mas sabem também das necessidades, da precisão de pesar as coisas. Vocês julgaram o que lhes era melhor e suas mentes e corações estavam sendo completamente sinceros. Devo dizer que lhes dou os parabéns, mas é bom não deixarem nada disso subir às suas cabeças, nem abusar de seus poderes. Lembrem-se que servem à Deusa da justiça.

- Sim, senhor! - disse Stella de pronto.

- Pode ter certeza disso – Nala confirmou.

- Então podem ir. Então quase aprovadas para seguir sua missão. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada, Auriel-sama. - disseram as duas em reverência.

Seguiram em direção ao portal, aquele anjo tinha sido realmente assustador. Tinha uma calma que deixava qualquer um inquieto, pois era óbvio que ele sabia tudo sobre a pessoa para quem olhava. Dava medo até em Deuses, completamente impiedoso, não deixava uma brecha. Mas no fim, elas haviam conseguido mostrar até mesmo para ele que eram boas pessoas, o que as deixava muito felizes. E também muito confiantes quanto ao seu último teste. Já que tinham realmente com boas intenções e queriam ao máximo ser boas pessoas, não tinham de se preocupar, pois era só se esforçarem bastante que os anjos veriam que eram dignas, afinal, eram anjos, e não inimigos querendo vencer a qualquer custo. A única dúvida que restava era que, por melhor que tentassem ser, ainda sabiam que eram humanas e, como tal, tinham defeitos. Será que estavam mesmo prontas para entrar no paraíso? Isso era o que o quarto anjo iria lhes mostrar.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Continua...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Muito bem! Nosso penúltimo adversário foi Auriel-sama, um anjo de julgamento o.o Ele tb é conhecido como o anjo do elemento terra, é sério e impiedoso (o q naum quer dizer q ele seja mau, claro, afinal e contas é um anjo, e naum um anjo caído =P Acho q pode-se dizer q ele é impiedodo contra o mau e a injustiça u.u) Ele é apresentado como um anjo q guarda os portões do céu c/ uma espada flamejante. Pode ser tido como aquele q preside a tempestade e o terror, ou aquele q terá as chaves q abrirão as portas do inferno no juizo final O.O_

_Ele tb é epresentado como os olhos de Deus, o anjo q contou a Noé sobre o dilúviu, ele é quem guiou satã à terra após sua derrota, ele é o encarregado da orbe do sol... Enfim... Tem outras coisas sobre ele, é só procurar. Mas ele é bem do mau, naum? o.o Meeeeedo XD_

_O q quero dizer é... Adorei o Auriel! XD Mas vamos ao próximo capítulo, pois temos só mais um anjo à nossa frente, e ele será o arcanjo Gabriel! Qual será seu desafio final? O.O_


	9. Chapter 9

_Muito bem, pessoal! Agora o nosso penúltimo capítulo e o último dos desafiantes, o anjo Gabriel (esse o pessoal conhece mais, né? xD) Enfim... Apesar de achar uma grande sacanagem td mundo lembrar de Michael, Gabriel e Raphael e naum lembrar de Auriel sendo q os quatro são anjos dos elementos e dos quatro postos cardeais, eu naum posso dizer muito, pq os anjos principais na vdd são sete e eu ainda naum conheço os outros três _ Mas vou procurar saber!_

_De resto, vamos ao último anjo! Qual será seu teste final? Seremos capazes de passar por ele? O.O E pelamordeAthena, esses anjos são muito fodas! Vcs jah perceberam q são mais poderosos q deuses? O Michael nem ofegou mesmo q estivéssemos trucidadas XD Bom... Deixando isso de lado... Vamos ao último Anjo. Manda ver, Gabriel-sama! XD Boa leitura! ^-^v_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Estavam, agora, diante do enorme portal cintilante, só à mais um teste de distância do fim de sua missão. Estavam muito felizes com isso, mas também muito apreensivas com o que viria pela frente. Será que estariam prontas para ver o outro lado da vida?

Um raio de luz caiu na frente do portal, alguns metros de distância das Amazonas, tansformando-se no último anjo. Tinha cabelos castanho claros, cacheados e curtos, com bonitos olhos verdes e cintilantes como esmeraldas. Sua toga era azulada e longa e suas asas se fecharam co o fim do vôo, deixando caírem penas muito brilhantes ao seu redor.

- Saudações, crianças da Terra. Eu sou Gabriel, aquele que levou à Maria a boa nova do Senhor. Estou surpreso de ver que assaram facilmente por todos os teste, e feliz de saber que existem humanos capazes disso.

- Olá, Gabriel-sama – cumprimentou Nala – Também nos dará um teste para podermos entrar?

- Ah, claro que sim. Na verdade, parte do teste eu já fiz, enquanto cumpriam as outras tarefas, mas ainda há algo a lhes mostrar.

- Então manda que estamos cheias de energia! - Disse Stella animada.

- Claro, claro... Bem, primeiro explicações. Vocês passaram por um teste físico, um mental e um moral, são etapas da evolução material e espiritual que todos os seres precisam ter. Durante este tempo estive vendo se suas intenções, pensamentos e sentimentos eram verdadeiros, pois sou também o anjo da Verdade. Vi que vocês são pessoas muito transparentes, apesar de ser aceito que as pessoas da Terra praticamente não sobrevivem sem criar máscaras de si mesmas para se mostrar aos outros. A maioria não tem a coragem de vocês de se mostrarem abertamente como realmente são e pensam. Vocês teriam sérios problemas em viver fora do Santuário... - e ao dizer isso deu uma risadinha. Mas enfim... Agora vamos ao teste final. Quero que vençam mais uma batalha.

- Uma batalha? - perguntou Stella confusa – Quer dizer, uma luta? Mas achei que já tínhamos passado por isso.

- Mas eu preciso conferir suas capacidades como guerreiras.

- Bom... Se você diz... Então quem é o adversário? - perguntou Nala, ainda sem entender muito bem o porque daquilo.

Gabriel começa a brilhar, suas asas se abrem levemente e uma silhueta aparece diante das meninas, alta, esbelta num longo vestido te tons roxo e anil, cabelos muito longos e ondulados, também azulados e pele muito branca, talvez branca demais para uma pele humana. Em sua testa havia uma tiara com um triangulo de ponta cabeça no centro e em suas mão segurava uma maçã dourada.

- Você? - exclamou Stella ao ver aquela mulher que tanto desprezava.

- Por que trouxe essa Deusa maligna até aqui, Gabriel-sama? - Nala estava com um olhar bravio de espantar qualquer um.

- Ela é o desafio de vocês.

- Nós já a vencemos antes! - disse Stella - Não precisamos provar que somos páreo para ela. Me recuso a lutar com quem não vale nada como ela!

- Está com medo, garotinha? - pergunta a mulher com desdém.

- Eu não tenho medo de você! - responde de mau humor.

- Vocês tiveram sorte... Não será o mesmo agora.

- Não será mesmo. - Nala diz calmamente - Não vou lutar com você.

- Porque está com medo também.

- Não. É porque você não é digna dos meus esforços. Além do mais, você foi derrotada duas vezes, e não foi qualquer derrota. Foi como se tivesse morrido, apesar de ser uma entidade divina ou assim você pensa que é. Cada derrota desse tipo que tem, um Deus leva um tempo para se recuperar, e isso é mais de século. Acho bem difícil que esteja em toda a sua forma.

- Ora, sua arrogantezinha... - a mulher quase espumava pela boca agora que ouvia tudo isso vindo da Amazona de Tigre.

- Mas é verdade! - interveio Stella - E nós não somos de chutar cachorro morto.

A mulher as ataca, mas desta vez seu poder não é muita coisa diante das garotas, elas juntam seus cosmos e facilmente defletem o poder da mulher para longe. Nada acontece com nenhuma delas e Éris fica ainda mais irrtada.

- Não pensem que será tão simples, eu tenho muito mais guardado aqui comigo. Tenho truques na manga que não poderão vencer!

- Isso é tudo que tem, né? - provoca o Anjo negro - Truques. Eles não servirão!

- Eu vou mostrar...

Ela eleva seu cosmo. Ainda que muito fraca pelas duas recentes batalhas e derrotas, seu poder ainda é desafiador. Ou pelo menos seria, se à sua frente não estivessem duas Amazonas tão poderosas e determinadas quanto Cavaleiros de ouro. Ela emana um cosmo púrpura que começa a tomar conta de tudo ao seu redor, as garotas respondem com seus cosmos também elevados, mas não são ostensivos. Na verdade são apenas cosmos de quem pretende se defender até que o atacante se canse. Mas não houve tempo de defender ou atacar, quando Éris tentou atirar sua energia na direção das duas, uma luz muito branca tomou conta de todo o local. Nala e Stella não entenderam o que havia acontecido, mas aquela energia tinha sido algo0 de um poder absurdo, uma coisa que atingiu seus corações como uma bomba, mesmo que nada de mau lhes tivesse ocorrido. Não enxergaram nada do que havia acontecido por causa da claridade ofuscante, mas sentiram um terrível medo que jamais experimentaram, por mais batalhas mortais de que tivessem participado.

Quando a luz diminuiu, olharam em frente, e apesar de nada ter acontecido com elas, viram que todo aquele poder havia sido utilizado contra alguém em especial. Éris estava completamente ferida, havia sangue escorrendo de sua testa, boca e braços,manchando de rubro o chão de mármore, e seu corpo estava coberto de arranhões e cortes muito profundos. Seu olhar era muito dolorido, seus olhos quase não tinham mais brilho como antes e a maçã dourada jazia opaca e despedaçada aos seus pés. Gabriel as fitou muito sério, pela primeira vez demonstrando seu real poder angélico sobre os seres da Terra. Não era tanto quanto Auriel, mas as Amazonas sabiam que isso era somente porque ele não era tão rígido quanto o anjo do elemento terra, caso contrário poderia ser tão assustador quanto. Mesmo assim, já podiam sentir uma influência terrível, uma sensação de que ele podia controlá-las facilmente, de que era impossível desobedecê-lo. Era um frio no estômago e uma sensação de algo perfurando seus corações como uma angústia terrível.

Ele segurava Éris com o poder de sua mente, ela tinha a cabeça caída, dando a idéia de uma boneca de pano em tamanho real pendurada por algo invisível, mas estava tão ferida que era uma visão bem desagradável.

- Vocês não deviam hesitar. Ela as está atacando, vocês tem o direito de revidar. Vocês têm essa capacidade, como mostraram à Michael; vocês podem sair de seus truques, pois provaram seu raciocínio para Raphael; Vocês têm o direito de se defender, ainda mais sendo ela, que só quer destruir o mundo, pois foi sobre isso que falaram com Auriel. Por que não a derrotam agora, se ela quer matá-las a qualquer custo?

As meninas pensaram no assunto, aquilo era realmente verdade, mas porque um anjo estaria falando daquela forma? O brilho de seus olhos se intensificou, e junto com ele, a sensação de que suas ordens não poderiam ser cogitadas.

- Ela é um ser maligno que deve ser eliminado pelo bem da Terra. Matem-na!

- Mas... - Stella tentou, mas foi interrompida.

- É um anjo do Senhor quem manda! Vocês devem obedecer, ou serão punidas.

- Não podemos! - Nala rebateu.

- Por que não? Já fizeram antes, e estarão trazendo paz às pessoas. Não é essa sua missão? Então cumpram-na! Eu, Gabriel, ordeno que o façam!

Elas estavam confusas, não pareciam querer fazer aquilo, mas o poder daquele anjo era demais até mesmo para elas. Afinal, ele subjugara uma Deusa daquela forma terrível sem nenhum esforço. Mesmo que ela estivesse enfraquecida aquilo mostrava um poder imenso até para aquelas guerreiras. Nala e Stella atacam, seus cosmos muito elevados, daquele jeito, no estado em que Éris estava, ela seria facilmente eliminada para sempre. Era só terminar aqueles dois golpes que estavam prestes a arrasá-la por completo.

Mas as duas se seguraram no último instante, Stella segurava seu próprio punho com todas as forças, chegou a sangrar por tê-lo parado estando numa velocidade daquelas com a outra mão, tinha uma expressão de dor, mas não parecia que desistiria de segurar seu golpe repleto de seu poderoso cosmo. Nala conseguira parar suas garras rente ao pescoço da Deusa, seus olhos tremiam, na verdade, todo o seu corpo tremia, até os pés. Parecia estar com um pouco de raiva agora, determinada a fazer o que não achava, minutos atrás, que faria àqueles quatro seres com quem se encontraram: Desobedecer.

- Eu... A gente não pode fazer isso... - Stella usou toda a sua força para falar.

- Por que? É a ordem de um anjo. Por que questionar? Acha que um anjo a mandaria fazer algo errado, então?

- Acho! - Nala gritou, perdendo a paciência e ficando de frente para Gabriel.

Ele mantinha o olhar sério e aquele poder avassalador, mas mesmo que tremesse, Nala manteve até o fim seu olhar. Stella também se virou para ele, deixando Nala falar, e sustentando o olhar, mostrando que concordava plenamente com ela.

- Não achava antes que isso fosse possível, mas agora acho!

- Sabe que não pode falar nesse tom de voz com um anjo, não sabe?

- Sei! Mas não posso mais aceitar. Faça o que quiser comigo, mas não vou chutar cachorro morto, assim como disse Stella pouco tempo atrás. Isso errado. Nós lutamos quando precisamos lutar. Éris pode ser um ser maligno, mas não está em condições de luta agora, muito menos depois do seu ataque. Ela não pode fazer nenhum mau à Terra nem aos seres de lá. Quando ela tentar fazê-lo, então lutaremos à altura.

- Por que continua dizendo isso e me afrontando se eu é que estou mandando?

- Porque está me mandando executá-la e isso não é certo! Não há honra nenhuma, nem moral, em dar o último golpe em quem já está vencido. Isso é covardia e os Cavaleiros de Athena não são covardes! Lutaremos com justiça até o fim de nossas existências, mesmo que seja contra a vontade dos anjos ou de Deus, porque essa é a nossa escolha!

Ele então soltou Éris, seu corpo caiu e depois desapareceu, e ele avançou ameaçadoramente até as garotas. Sua energia mostrava que estava prestes a lhes dar um terrível castigo pela desobediência, mas impuseram forças aos membros e se mantiveram em pé e firmes em olhar no fundo dos olhos do anjo, esperando pelo que fosse. Gabriel ergueu a mão em sua direção ameaçadoramente, estava muito próximo delas, que ainda mantinham-se firmes e certas de sua escolha e, de repente, toda a sua energia mudou por completo. Tornou-se algo ainda igualmente poderoso, mas cálido e compreensivo, tocou as cabeças das duas e sorriu, deixando-as completamente fora de órbita, sem nada entender.

- Crianças de Athena... São realmente boas e corretas, com princípios de honra e moral. Não posso negar que fiquei, mais uma vez, muito surpreso e feliz. Lutar contra a ordem de um ser que é mandado diretamente por Deus, contra as ordens de um anjo, é algo que eu jamais imaginaria que um humano fizesse. Pensei que talvez mostrassem bondade com lágrimas me obedecerem, mas ainda conseguiram ir além das minhas expectativas. Lhes dou os parabéns por tamanho mérito e as julgo dignas de pisarem no paraíso.

Foi então que as portas dos céus se abriram, um brilho ofuscante saiu de lá, junto com um aroma doce e inebriante que jamais haviam sentido, uma brisa fresca que fazia todas as suas forças se renovarem, o som de risos de crianças a brincar e a sensação de paz e felicidade que lhes tomou foi inexplicável. Elas finalmente sorriram, entendendo o teste deste último anjo, e agradeceram em reverência.

- Muito obrigada, Grabriel-sama...

E partiram, adentrando a maravilhosa luz que lhes foi permitida. Finalmente poderiam cumprir sua missão.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Muito bem! Esse foi o teste de Gabriel-sama, o anjo da verdade e se muitas outras coisas, acho q só sua denominação já mostra q naum dá p/ enganá-lo nem se vc for o Kanon XD Mas enfim... Conseguimos provar p/ ele nossa bondade *eureolinha na kbça* Então temos de ir adiante para, finalmente terninar nossa missão!_

_O q viemos buscar? Quem viemos resgatar? O q isso td tem a ver c/ o Ikki? Como será o paraíso? Será q voltaremos c/ a pessoa q fomos procurar? Será q ela aceitará sair de um lugar tão perfeito p/ voltar à Terra? Td isso no próximo e último capítulo de nossa fic! Não percam, pois amanhã, aqui no fanfiction, ela estará completa! XD_

_Bjinhus e até a próxima! Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_


	10. Chapter 10

_Uhuuu! Agora sim, vamos ao último capítulo desta fic! Espero q estejam gostando e q estejam empolgados com este último capítulo! Hj veremos, de uma vez por todas, qual era nossa missão, quem viemos resgatar, pq, o q isso tem a ver c/ o Ikki e, claro, se a pessoa em questão vai querer deixar p/ trás o mundo perfeito do pós morte num paraíso p/ voltar ao mundo cheio de catástrofes, tristezas, problemas e preocupações da Terra. Mas é claro q a Terra naum é só isso, enfim..._

_E claro! Vamos tb ver como é o paraíso de q tanto falamos nestes últimos capítulos, né? Afinal de contas, ninguém de nós esteve lá ou, se esteve (p/ quem, como eu, acredita em reencarnação) ñ se lembra como é. Óbviamente q isso aqui ñ é, necessariamente a realidade, mas como eu acho q deve ser, pelo menos uma parte de lá, pq eu acho q cada um vai p/ um tipo de paraíso q mais lhe convém (se merecer, claro XD) afinal, cada um tem um tipo de gosto, né? XD_

_Então vamos em frente! Ao último capítulo, espero q gostem! Boa leitura! ^-^v_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Elas caminharam por pouco mais de um minuto até a luz começar a ficar mais amena. Pouco depois já podiam enxergar normalmente de novo. Era um lugar maravilhoso. Haviam montanhas verdejantes por todos os lados, de onde corriam rios e caiam cachoeiras enormes de águas brilhantes. O sol era ameno, não fazia frio, não fazia calor, mas aquele sol parecia aquecer os corações de quem quer que estivesse por ali. Cães de todas as raças e sem raças também brincavam com crianças e jovens, gatos descansavam em galhos de árvores e no colo de sus donos, crianças corriam por todos os lados fazendo todos os tipos de brincadeiras e jogos e os adultos conversavam ou se juntavam aos mais novos. Havia pessoas treinando artes marciais ou Yoga, ou meditando, ou fazendo qualquer coisa de que gostasse. Casinhas bonitas e aconchegantes, se estendiam nas bordas de ruazinhas ledeadas de grama e flores de todas as cores. Uma rio passava adiante, com suas águas muito brilhantes, em volta havia um grande gramado, com jardins os mais lindos que puder imaginar, árvores frutíferas por todos os lados e de todos os tipos. Tinha quem subia nas árvores ou em pedras, para pegar frutos ou brincar, aves de todas as formas e cores conhecidas e desconhecidas dos vivos passavam pra lá e pra cá, cantando e deixando cair suas penas perfeitas, borboletas e abelhas pairavam sobre as flores. Em um quiosque, um grupo de pessoas risonhas fazia um cheiroso churrasco. Uma garota nos chamou.

- Olá, meninas! Novas aqui?

- Ahm... - Stella não sabia bem como explicar – Estamos só de passagem...

- Hahaha – riu um homem – Claro! Todos estamos. Mas não vão reencarnar tão já, né? Pelo menos um churrasquinho para conhecer o pessoal! Afinal, morrer não é tao ruim!

- Acho que tem razão... - Nala dizia ainda olhando todas as coisas maravilhosas em volta. - Mas ainda não morremos.

- Não? - brincou Stella – Você morreu, sim! Só que o patinho te levou de volta!

Nala riu também. As pessoas olharam como se entendessem completamente. Pŕovevelmente, pensavam as duas, as pessoas dali sabiam do que se passava na Terra, ainda mais sobre o que fosse importante, afinal, teriam de voltar para lá um dia.

- Ah... Vocês são as famosas Amazonas de Athena? - pergunta uma outra mulher.

- É... - respondem as duas.

- Então sejam bem vindas! Tomem um hidromel! - chama um jovem muito alegre.

- Na verdade não podemos... - Nala se adianta – Estamos em missão. Athena nos pediu para buscar uma pessoa que é muito importante para alguém. Ela meditou, e foi permitido que ela voltasse à sua vida antiga.

- Ah, certo... Mas não era mais fácil ela nascer de novo como todo mundo?

- Bom... Daí Ikki não ficaria feliz, né? - disse Stella – Ele não saberia que era ela, e não se sentiria no direito de ficar com ela quando ela crescesse. E ele tá precisando de amor. Mas só aceita ela, entende?

- Puxa... Vocês vivos são tão complicados! - brincou o homem.

- Você já foi vivo também! - caçoou a mulher.

Ele riu, as meninas perguntaram pela pessoa que procuravam, e eles a conheciam bem. Ela era famosa, uma pessoa de um coração puro e meravilhosamente bondoso, estava sempre brincando com as crianças, deveria estar no meio delas. Nala e Stella agradeceram muito e foram procurar, e logo a encontraram. Um garotinho havia caído enquanto brincava e se machucado (era estranho pensar que isso acontecesse ali no céu, mas perece que as coisas não teriam graça depois de um tempo sem nenhuma adversidade, por menor que fosse. Uma garota cuidava dele, ela estendia sua mão para a perna de onde escorria um pouco de sangue, e este logo estancava e sumia com o brilho da energia que vinha da menina. Era loira, de cabelos longos e usava um vestido simples e curto, com sandálias em estilo grego, tinha uma energia acolhedora e pura.

- Olá! - disse Stella para ela.

A garota se virou e sorriu, era linda, de olhos muito verdes e brilhantes.

- Ora... Amazonas! - ela reconhecera as armaduras. - Vocês morreram?

Parecia a coisa mais casual do mundo as pessoas falarem de nossa própria morte para nós mesmas, mas levando em consideração onde estávamos e o fato de que morrer é a coisa mais natural do mundo, é claro que isso fazia muito sentido.

- Posso mostrar o "Nosso Lar" para vocês!

- Ah! Muito obrigada mas... Na verdade... Nosso lar? - Só agora Nala se dera conta de como ela chamara o lugar.

- Sim... É nossa colônia. Existem infinitas delas no plano espiritual, e eu vim pra cá. São lugares maravilhosos essas colônias, onde podemos ajudar pessoas do mundo espiritual e do mundo dos encarnados, onde podemos nos recuperar das coisas ruins da vida que tivemos, descansar, preparar nossa próxima missão e nos divertir, claro... É fantástico!

- Parece mesmo. - Nala estava pasma – Mas... Na verdade... Estamos vivas, e viemos em missão.

- Missão? Que tipo de missão?

As três se sentam juntas, o pessoal do quiosque lhes trás um pouco de sua comida, à que elas agradecem, estava a coisa mais deliciosa que já haviam provado. Então contam a respeito da missão. Athena havia meditado e pedido a Deus que pudesse trazer uma certa pessoa de volta à vida, mas não reencarnada, à vida que esta pessoa tinha antes, para que pudesse reencontrar quem ela amava. Essa pessoa que ela reencontraria também tinha o mesmo sentimento, e estava muito triste e sozinha, por isso a Deusa pediu uma chance para o relacionamento dos dois. Assim, a menina que tinha morrido também poderia conhecer o lado bom da vida nesta mesma encarnação, e não na próxima, ou só se lembrar de encarnações anteriores em que fora feliz. Deus havia aceitado, com a condição de que ela mandasse Cavaleiros ou Amazonas para atravessar adversidades no Mundo dos Mortos e passar pelos testes dos anjos, mostrando serem dignas de entrar no mundo espiritual ainda vivas. Elas haviam conseguido, mas havia outra condição imposta, e essa era bem óbvia: A pessoa que elas foram buscar deveria querer voltar à Terra neste momento e para a mesma vida de antes, com a missão de aprender um pouco mais do outro lado da Terra, e de ficar ao lado de seu amado.

- Ikki vive triste por todos os lados porque sente sua falta... Ele a ama demais.

- Nala-chan tá certa. Todas as pessoas precisam de alguém ao seu lado, e nesse momento ele tá precisando desse seu amor, mas não só dele presente em espírito.

- É... - a garota dá um sorrisinho – Eu sei disso. Estou sempre olhando por ele e rezando para que esteja bem, mas acho que ele não devia ficar sozinho. Não nesta vida...

- Então... Você virá? - pergunta a Amazona do Anjo Negro.

- Se me foi permitido... Eu vou sim!

- Você sabe das dificuldades que temos em morar na Terra, né? - advertiu Nala.

- Claro! Eu me lembro bem. Mas mesmo assim, quero estar ao lado ele outra vez.

As três sorriram, a missão estava completa com sucesso total. A menina foi se contar o que acontecera aos seus amigos e se despedir deles, e todos ficaram felizes por ela, desejaram-lhe muita sorte. Ela as seguiu, mas antes de saírem, o jovem alegre com quem conversaram as chamou.

- Levem isso! É um presente para vocês. Só não bebam demais!

Todos riram muito, elas aceitaram e agradeceram pela garrafa de hidromel que deveria ser a bebida mais fabulosa de todas. Voltaram pela estrada pela qual vieram, enquanto os outros se despediam alegremente, e logo a luz ofuscou tudo de novo, e as três perderam a consciência.

Acordaram sobre um chão de pedra escura, dura, fria e irregular, Nala e Stella chamaram pela garota, acordando-a. Ela olhou em volta, perguntando mudamente onde estavam, era um lugar escuro e de energia muito carregada.

- Aqui é o castelo Heinstein. Foi onde Hades fez sua base na última guerra santa, alguns anos atrás. Agora só sobrou escombros e essa energia horrível. - explicou Nala.

- Foi por onde chegamos ao Submundo, para de lá chegar ao portal do mundo dos espíritos. - completou Stella – Mas vamos sair logo daqui. Não vejo a hora de chegarmos!

Ela estava muito animada. Não tardou para sairem de perto daquele lugar, foram até a cidade e encontraram, em suas bolsas, o dinheiro que haviam levado. Como a menina que traziam não era uma guerreira, teriam de viajar da forma tradicional, de avião. Pegaram o primeiro vôo da cidade mais próxima para Atenas, onde chegaram em pouquíssimo tempo. Quando chegaram ao Santuário, foram direto para o Salão do Grande mestre, onde depararam com uma verdadeira bagunça.

- Vocês vão mesmo ficar a noite toda aqui? - dizia Shion no limite do tédio.

- Escuta aqui! Tá certo que você é o Grande Mestre e coisa e tal! - dizia Milo já rouco – Mas não justifica mandar minha irmã e Stella praquele lugar horroroso!

- Você não confia mesmo nelas, né?

- Não é o caso! Só que... Só que... Minha irmãzinha... E Stella... Eu...

- Pare de choramingar e vamos pras nossas casas, por favor, Milo – tentava a voz de Camus, aparentemente pela milionésima vez.

- Mas mestre Camus! E se acontecer alguma coisa! - se desesperava Hyoga – Elas deviam ter ido com algum reforço e...

- Olá, Hyoga... - Nala disse num grande sorriso ao entrar na sala.

Todos ficaram mudos, Hyoga correu para abraçar Nala, mas Milo o segurou pela gola e o tacou longe, abraçando Nala e Stella ao mesmo tempo com uma força que poderia destroncar um cavalo.

- Qual é, Milo? - protestou Hyoga.

- Cala a boca seu pato assanhado! Você fica bem longe da minha irmãzinha!

- Do que você tá falando, seu psicopata?

Milo solta as duas, seu olhar é mortal.

- Como se atreve seu projeto de franga do gelo depenado!

Ele começa a tentar bater em Hyoga, que revida com respostas de como ele é ciumento, incoerente, psicótico, violento e mais um monte de coisas inintendíveis, porque Milo estava fazendo um grande barulho atirando agulhas pra todo lado.

- E lá vamos nós de novo... - Camus dizia cansado.

- Vocês vão arcar com a limpeza disso! - gritou o Grande Mestre, fazendo os dois pararem e se desculparem pelas infantilidades.

- Eles são sempre doidos assim... - resmungou a garota ao lado das Amazonas, pasma com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Ou pior. - respondeu Nala.

- Hoje até que estão comportados... - completou Stella, as duas com cara de tédio.

Finalmente todos puderam botar reparo na nova cara que estava ali dentro do Salão. Shion se aproximou das duas, e finalmente sorriu.

- Vejo que correu tudo bem.

- Perfeitamente, Grande Mestre! - disse Nala animada.

- Prazer... - Shion beijou a mão da garota – Eu sou Shion, o Grande Mestre do Santuário, e aquela, disse apontando para uma jovem de cabelos lavanda que atravessava as cortinas cor de vinho no mesmo momento – É Athena. Foi ela quem mandou Nala e Stella para a missão. Desculpe pelos nossos desordeiros...

- De modo algum. - respondeu ela – Achei todos muito engraçados. - ela sorria.

- E afinal de contas, quem é essa? - perguntou Milo.

- Não vai interessando não, Milo – avançou Stella, meio brava.

- Mas que ciúmes... Só pedi para me apresentarem... - ele fingiu estar ofendido.

- Esta é Esmeralda – respondeu Nala – ela vivia com Ikki na ilha da rainha da morte quando ele treinava e era quem o ajudava e dava apoio. Esmeralda... Esse maluco é Milo de Escorpião, meu irmão.

Esmeralda riu, Nala apresentou o mestre e Hyoga, e nesse momento mais alguém batia à porta.

- Parece que ele chegou – disse Athena com seu costumeiro sorriso doce.

A porta se abriu, Shun entrava com o irmão, que ainda estava emburrado, perguntando qual era o motivo de tanto suspense e daquela convocação tão repentina ao local sendo que tudo parecia em perfeita paz. Shun também não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas insistia em dizer que, apesar de não saber, Saori lhe dissera que conseguira resolver o problema de seu irmão.

- Eu já disse que não tenho problema algum, Shun, estou perfeitamente... - ele olhou para a frente e deu de cara com os olhos verdes de Esmeralda, com seu sorriso doce e juvenil – Bem... - estava praticamente sem voz

- Ikki... Eu tomei a liberdade de lhe preparar uma surpresa... - disse Saori.

- Surpresa...? - ele se tornou da cor das cortinas – Que espécie de brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?

- Ikki... - Esmeralda se aproximou, ele deu um passo atrás – Não e brincadeira. Nala e Stella se arriscaram numa missão para me buscarem... Para ficarmos juntos...

Ele olhou espantado para as duas Amazonas, Milo, Hyoga e Camus também estavam confusos, esperando explicações. Então Athena aproveitou para contar a todos o plano que tivera e seu pedido divino. Depois as duas garotas contaram toda a sua aventura e, por fim, Esmeralda contou como aceitara a proposta com alegria. Ikki ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade, mas racionalmente sabia que nenhum de seus amigos poderia estar mentindo para ele. Fênix fitava os olhos de sua amada, quase hipnotizado, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, seus olhos transbordaram em lágrimas cristalinas, mas Esmeralda ficou na pontinha dos pés para beijar sua bochecha molhada, ele finalmente a abraçou, não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Ela retribuiu o gesto e todos ficaram, finalmente, felizes e satisfeitos com a história.

Saindo dali, Ikki a levou para um longo passeio, onde conversariam muito e, pensava Nala, se fossem espertos, trocariam pelo menos um beijo apaixonado. E voltando à casa de Escorpião, Nala, Hyoga, Camos, Milo e Stella se juntaram para o jantar e para experimentar a maravilhosa bebida que haviam ganhado, e conversar mais sobre o assunto.

- Então... Era isso que estavam tramando? - perguntou o dono da casa.

- Nem vem, Milo – espondeu Stella com energia – quem tramou foi Athena!

- Mas vocês bem que gostaram da idéia. - Camus dava um de seus raros sorrisos.

- Claro que sim! - era Nala quem se empolgava, agora – acha que íamos perder a chance de juntar mais um casal feliz nesse Santuário?

- Vocês podiam ter nos falado. - disse Hyoga – Por que não podíamos ajudar?

- Primeiro: Mestre Camus não demonstra bem sentimentos; Segundo: Meu irmão ia ficar irritadinho e dar porrada até onde não era preciso; Terceiro: Você... Ahm... Bem... - ela pensou por um instante, depois deu de ombros - Precisa confiar mais no meu taco.

- Em resumo... Era uma tarefa para a sensibilidade feminina!

- Hey! Isso é preconceito de gênero! - Milo contestou.

- Tá, pode até ser... Mas como a missão era trazer uma menina de volta, era melhor meninas para falarem com ela.

- Ele ainda tem razão quanto ao preconceito – disse Camus um pouco contrariado.

- Não sei como, mas eu também concordo com ele.

- Bom... Então vocês podem ficar com os argumentos de Nala-chan. - respondeu ela um pouco emburrada.

Todos riram. Alguns quilômetros longe dali, perto da praia, estavam Ikki e Esmeralda, sobre as pedras, sentados e observando o vasto oceano e o céu. O Cavaleiro pegou na mão da garota, muito tímido, (e algo que ele não costumava sentir era timidez) ela sorriu para ele.

- Está feliz que eu esteja aqui, Ikki?

- Claro! - respondeu – o que a faria pensar outra coisa?

- Bem... Faz tanto tempo...

- Tempo em que eu só queria te ver novamente e ter outra chance.

Ela sorriu, ele tomou seu rosto gentilmente e lhe deu um caloroso beijo sob as estrelas. Depois se abraçaram e ficaram ali, juntos, conversando e acariciando os cabelos um do outro por horas, sem querer se soltar mais. Ikki olhou para ela com uma alegria que jamais se vira no rosto do Cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Fica comigo, Esmeralda? Pra sempre?

- Sim, Ikki... Pra sempre.

_**FIM**_

_E este é o fim de mais uma fic ligada à Além da Coragem; Com participação especial de Stella-chan, q eu agradeço imensamente e espero q ela tenha gostado da fic e de sua participação, espero q sua personagem tenha ficado c/ a personalidade certa e foda o bastante XD Espero q todos tenham gostado e q Ikki e Esmeralda sejam felizes para sempre juntinho! *-* Eles são tão fofos! Qdo será q vai ser o casamento? *-*_

_Bom... Espero q todos tenham gostado... Vou me despedindo por aki. Ainda naum sei qual será a minha próxima fic a ser postada aqui, mas tenho um palpite de q será uma saga no futuro q naum tem ligação c/ Além da Coragem. Chama-se O Despertar do Destino. Mas naum tenho certeza q será essa. Enfim... Até a próxima fic! E muito obrigada a todos q leram, gostaram e comentaram! Bjinhus!_

_Ah, sim... Comentem, onegai! ^-^v  
_


End file.
